


Те, кто выжили

by Tinnory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запланированный выходной, превратился в ад на земле, когда братьев схватили адепты культа Судного Дня, которые заставили Дина стать жертвой в чудовищно жестоком ритуале жертвоприношения. Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны, и Сэму придётся совершить чудо, чтобы его брат выжил и выздоровел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто выжили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ones Who Have Gone Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501915) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



> Перевод сделан в рамках СПН ББ 2013
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете Альтаир аль Наир.

 

   


 

 

Когда они перевалили через хребет, Сэм пошёл первым. Дин не возражал, а, может, даже и не заметил этого, что, собственно, и было главной причиной того, что Сэм хотел находиться впереди. Местность вокруг была большей частью пустынной, но пробивающиеся сквозь песок и камни метёлки полыни и сухая трава были отличным пристанищем для гремучих змей.  
  
Дин выглядел намного менее замкнутым, чем всё последнее время. Порой Сэму уже казалось, что он всё же потеряет брата вслед за отцом, но теперь, когда между ними больше не стояли секреты, Дин снова почти стал самим собой. В кои-то веки он просто позволил себе расслабиться и не сохранять вечную настороженность.  
  
Сэм не мог сдержать улыбку, оглянувшись на брата. Дин глазел по сторонам с таким непосредственным, почти детским любопытством. Кожа поблескивала от выступившего пота, а скулы и кончик носа уже покраснели под лучами яркого солнца.  
  
Они собирались двигаться до сумерек, но пока они ехали в сторону Колумбии Джордж, Сэм упомянул вулканическое плато Алмазные кратеры. Не особенно задумываясь, он болтал обо всех достопримечательностях, мимо которых они проезжали, предполагая, что Дин не слушает, но, похоже, Дин услышал достаточно и затребовал экскурсию к вулканам.  
  
— Это ещё меньше похоже на Великий Каньон, чем тот жалкий овражек, — высказался Дин.  
  
Сэм остановился на вершине перевала и прищурился, глядя на солнце. Горы остались позади, и до самого горизонта раскинулась пустынная равнина, оживляемая лишь кратерными макушками холмов. Может быть, именно это и послужило причиной того, что Дин позволил себе утратить бдительность. Здесь не было никого кроме них, и это было, пожалуй, последнее место, где ФБР стало бы их искать.  
  
Ветер хлестнул в лицо, горячий и сухой. Сэм провел рукой по слипшимся волосам и вытер пот со лба. Он достал флягу и сделал несколько глотков тепловатой воды, прежде чем передать её Дину.  
  
— Для того, кто ни разу не был на Великом Каньоне, ты слишком много знаешь о том, как он выглядит, — сказал Сэм, продолжая что-то искать в своей сумке.  
  
— Это называется Чудом телевидения. Видел в Real Technicolor и всё такое, — Дин наклонился и заглянул Сэму через плечо. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть чего перекусить.  
  
У Сэма было полно еды и запас воды, и медицинская аптечка, и даже книжечка «на почитать», когда Дин задремлет в тенёчке, в неизбежности чего Сэм был совершенно уверен. Последние несколько недель они жили в постоянном режиме нон-стоп, разрываясь между охотами и игрой в прятки с ФБР.  
  
Дин был настолько хорош в умении скрывать усталость, что, возможно, даже себя убедил в том, что его не мучает запредельное изнеможение. Но сейчас, когда они находились в относительной безопасности, он позволил себе забыть об осторожности. А его тихое похрапывание всегда было для Сэма индикатором того, что всё в порядке.  
  
— Ну, и где эти дурацкие вулканы, которые ты мне обещал?  
  
Сэм насмешливо хмыкнул:  
  
— Ты стоишь прямо на одном из них.  
  
Они стояли на вершине изрядно изъеденного эрозией конуса и заглядывали в полуобрушившийся кратер. Всё обозримое пространство вокруг занимали потухшие вулканы. На взгляд Сэма, следы вулканической деятельности на их пути ясно читались в россыпи базальтовых обломков, окружённых сетью извилистых трещин и застывшими языками древних лавовых потоков, но Дин, вероятно, ожидал увидеть гигантскую, извергающую раскалённую лаву гору.  
  
— Ведь эта штука не рванёт нам в морду, правда? — Дин заглянул в кратер и поскрёб затылок.  
  
Сэм не был уверен, являются ли эти слова шуткой, но, зная привычку брата везде видеть угрозу, не удивился бы, скажи тот такое на полном серьёзе. Впрочем, даже если это и было вопросом, вряд ли ответ действительно волновал Дина, потому что он уже начал спускаться к дну кратера.  
  
Сэм схватил его за руку, останавливая. Если сам потухший вулкан не представлял опасности, то эрозия и хрупкие осыпи, безусловно, ей являлись. Он привёл Дина сюда не для того, чтобы тот провалился в скальную трещину, о существовании которой никто даже не догадывался.  
  
— Это не тот кратер, который я хотел тебе показать.  
  
Дин высвободился из хватки Сэма, прежде чем проследить его взгляд за дальнюю границу хребта. Обзор скрывал большой пласт вулканической породы, но, пройдя ещё двадцать футов, они увидели пятно ярко-зелёной растительности. Это был ещё один кратер, расположенный достаточно низко, чтобы собрать то небольшое количество воды, что выпадало здесь осадками. Со временем кратер превратился в озеро, лежащее посреди пустыни.  
  
Небесная синева в подёрнутой рябью воде отражала окружающий их пустынный пейзаж.  
  
Дин не задержался, чтобы насладиться удивительными, созданными природой ландшафтами. Прежде чем Сэм успел оглянуться, тот уже спускался по каменистому склону. Подхватив рюкзак, Сэм поторопился догнать брата. Его ноги могли быть длиннее, но Дин был шустрее; не то, чтобы Сэм был готов подтвердить это вслух.  
  
Необъявленная гонка разгорелась, пока они не то бежали, не то скользили вниз по откосу, взметая тучи пыли и становясь причиной небольших обвалов хрупкого базальта. Сэм подумал было предупредить брата смотреть, куда тот наступает, и даже не из опасений за его безопасность, а чтобы уберечь древние скальные формирования. Но этот порыв был начисто сметён удовольствием наблюдать брата бегущим, не убегающим от какого-нибудь очередного демона, а несущимся просто так, от бьющей через край жизненной силы.  
  
Сэм едва затормозил, почти врезавшись в Дина, когда тот неожиданно замер у границы зелёной травы. Они оба часто и глубоко дышали, неотрывно глядя на искрящуюся воду. Только несколькими мгновениями позже Сэм осознал, что Дин смотрит вовсе не на воду. Он ожидал увидеть змею, но Дин нагнулся, изучая непосредственно сами травинки. Сэм сохранял молчание, видя, что Дин заметил угрозу, но пока не знает, что это и откуда исходит.  
  
— Кто-то был здесь.  
  
Сэм бы посмеялся, если бы только не осознавал причины диновской паранойи. Даже находясь в самом центре пустыни, Дин не мог полностью расслабиться.  
  
Ему просто придётся доказать брату, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы иногда давать себе передышку.  
  
Несмотря на то, что отец приучал их думать, будто за каждым углом может таиться монстр, это было совсем не так.  
  
— Да, Дин, здесь была куча народу.  
  
В зоне видимости никого не было, и ветер, отталкиваясь от скал, приносил лишь собственное эхо. Местность была изолированной, но всё же оставалась весьма популярной среди туристов.  
  
— Ты что думаешь, я нашёл это место с помощью системы удалённого поиска? — Он подтолкнул Дина вперёд, к протоптанной туристами тропинке. — Это было в интернете.  
  
Его рука лежала на плече Дина, и он почувствовал момент, когда напряжение отступило. Дин самостоятельно двинулся вперёд и, ещё не достигнув кромки воды, стянул с себя пропотевшую футболку и отбросил её в сторону.  
  
— Тебе понадобится это, — Сэм принялся рыться в сумке.  
  
Дин презрительно скривился, увидев, что именно Сэм ему протягивает.   
  
— Солнцезащитный крем? Чувак, я уже мазался этой дрянью.  
  
— Ага, ещё в Портленде, — ответил Сэм. — И ты потеешь, как свинья.  
  
— Сам ты свинья.  
  
— Сказал парень, который сожрал на завтрак две полные тарелки, — Сэм сунул тюбик Дину в руки. — Просто намажься ещё раз. Не хочу провести всю ночь, слушая твой плачь о горящей спине.  
  
— Я не плакал, — Дин всё-таки взял крем. — Но вот ты бы точно плакал, если бы у тебя не было этой фриковской дублёной шкуры.  
  
Сэм закатил глаза. Ну, конечно, даже когда они были детьми и волосы Дина были почти белыми, а его веснушки выделялись, как звёзды на тёмном небе, - даже тогда он клялся что он не светлокожий. Совершенно очевидно, то, что Дин обгорал, а Сэм нет, объяснялось сверхчеловеческими способностями последнего. И конечно, Дин оказался вроде как прав, по крайней мере, на счёт сверхъестественных способностей.  
  
— Единственное, что сейчас болит, так это дурацкая татушка, — пробурчал Дин, размазывая солнцезащитный крем вокруг участка кожи, который на самом деле уже не мог быть особенно чувствительным.  
  
Дин, наконец, смог убедить Сэма в том, что то, что натворила Мег, находясь в его теле, - это демонские заморочки и не имеет никакого отношения к тому, чем является Сэм. Дин был настроен оставить всё это в прошлом и просто положиться на защитные амулеты, которые подарил Бобби. Но Дин уже потерял свой. Дважды.  
  
Дин не знал, каково это - видеть, как твои собственные руки причиняют боль, и быть не в силах остановить это. Сэм хотел быть уверен, что Дин никогда и не узнает, и, что было даже важнее, никакой демон никогда не заставит его самого снова мучить Дина. Или кого угодно другого.  
  
Ирония состояла в том, что за обнаруженные ими печати для тату они должны были благодарить Мег. Книга с подробным описанием печати, которую она выжгла на руке Сэма, содержала и информацию о том, как закрыться от демонов. Сэм счёл это идеальным решением. Дин, напротив, казался сильно недовольным. Он жаловался, что ему приходится всё время придумывать новую историю для каждой подцепленной им девчонки, как будто ложь вдруг стала для него проблемой. Сэм подкупил его тем, что цыпочкам нравятся плохие ребята с татушками, но затем Дин завёлся, ругаясь, что и без одинаковых татуировок все вокруг считают их геями.  
  
Несмотря на всё возмущение, Дин так и не сказал нет, даже озвучив большую часть претензий по дороге в тату-салон. Он осознавал, насколько его безопасность важна для Сэма, но это осознание не мешало ему брюзжать. Художник, выполнивший тату, был охотником и отлично справился. Было больно, но не так жутко, как если тебя выпотрошил какой-нибудь монстр, а в такие моменты Дин никогда не жаловался.  
  
Закончив мазать грудь и руки, он протянул флакон брату и повернулся спиной. Сэм выдавил крем на ладони и растёр его по спине Дина намного тщательнее, чем это сделал бы сам Дин.  
  
Его руки задержались на боку возле едва затянувшихся ран, полученных Дином на охоте пару недель назад, и на уже пожелтевшем ушибе во всё левое плечо. Сэм даже не был уверен, в какой из десятков раз, когда его брата швыряли о пол и стены, тот получил этот ушиб. Но намного сильнее, чем любой ушиб, в глаза бросался ещё воспалённый шрам от пулевого ранения. Того самого, полученного от руки самого Сэма.  
  
После того как они разобрались с Мег, Дин ждал ещё целых три дня, прежде чем рассказал о ранении. И единственной причиной, почему он всё же сделал это, было то, что Сэм ввалился в ванную комнату, где Дин менял окровавленную повязку после того, как на охоте рана вновь открылась. Дин не хотел ни о чем рассказывать, потому что считал, что Сэм уцепится за этот случай, как за доказательство своей опасности и для Дина, и для всех окружающих.  
  
Дин в общем-то был прав, но к этому моменту до Сэма уже дошло, насколько его постоянные требования, чтобы Дин остановил его, убивают брата. К тому же они никак не влияли на поступки Дина, так что он бросил это дело.  
  
Локоть Дина ткнулся брату под рёбра, так что Сэм даже подпрыгнул.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты мечтаешь о такой же нежной коже, — фыркнул Дин. — Но если ты сейчас же не уберёшь от меня свои шаловливые ручонки, я надеру тебе задницу.  
  
— Ещё секундочку.  
  
Сэм приподнял шнурок амулета и растёр ещё одну порцию крема по шее Дина, где кожа уже покраснела, ярко контрастируя с белой спиной.  
  
Дин поморщился и провёл пальцами по загривку.  
  
— Чувак, ты используешь слишком много этой дряни.  
  
— Это ты используешь недостаточно. Ты хоть раз читал инструкцию?  
  
— Никто не читает эту чёртову инструкцию, — отмахнулся Дин. — Всё равно эта фигня не помогает.  
  
Сэм мазнул Дина по носу и захлопнул крышку.  
  
— Потому что ты используешь недостаточно крема.  
  
Дин попытался его пнуть, но был слишком занят, стирая с носа жирную массу, чтобы хорошенько прицелиться.  
  
— Я весь скользкий! — пожаловался он.  
  
Сэм не переставал удивляться, как его брату удавалось в мгновение ока переходить из состояния непоколебимого стоицизма к капризам двухлетнего ребёнка и обратно. К тому моменту как Дин закончил размазывать по щекам излишки крема с носа, его поведение снова стало отдалённо напоминать взрослого.  
  
— Теперь доволен?  
  
Сэм покачал головой, убирая флакон в сумку.  
  
— Ты сам потом меня поблагодаришь.  
  
Сэм не успел увернуться от Дина, мстительно вытершего остатки крема с рук о сэмову рубашку, оставив жирные пятна. Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать своё возмущение, но вынужден был скромно отвернуться. Дин расстегнул джинсы и в следующий момент уже стянул их вместе с трусами. Сэм услышал, как плеснула вода, когда Дин вошёл в озеро. Он обернулся только когда услышал удовлетворённый вздох, с которым Дин погрузился в воду.  
  
Сэм с трудом избежал целого веера брызг, пущенных в него братом.  
  
— Иди сюда, Сэмми.  
  
— Мне казалось, что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то увидел наши татуировки рядом.  
  
— Чертовски верно, — ответил Дин. — Ты всегда уполовиниваешь мои возможности съёма цыпочек, потому что все думают, что ты моя подружка, но здесь никого нет.  
  
— Ты пропустил мои слова о том, что это туристический маршрут?  
  
Дин отплыл дальше, прежде чем повернуться к Сэму, и ухмыльнулся, когда тот осторожно попробовал воду.  
  
— Я тебя слышал и надеюсь, что следующей в этот туристический рай забредёт горячая цыпочка, разменявшая 18 лет. Так что, по зрелом размышлении, тебе лучше спрятаться в траве, чтобы твое уродливое лицо не спугнуло её.  
  
Сэм качнул головой и сел на берегу у самой воды.  
  
— Она хоть прохладная?  
  
— Прохладнее, чем камни, на которых ты сидишь.  
  
Сэм только успел коснуться воды кончиками пальцев, когда краем глаза поймал какое-то движение. Оглянувшись, он ничего не увидел, но было слышно, как от чьих-то шагов осыпаются камни.  
  
— Дин, кто-то идёт сюда.  
  
— Она симпатичная?  
  
Сэм встал и прислушался. Теперь он мог с уверенностью различить, что приближаются несколько человек, но не мог определиться с направлением, пока, наконец, из-за ближайшего скального обломка не показались несколько мужчин.  
  
— Если только тебе нравятся бороды, — ответил Сэм.  
  
Дин чуть не захлебнулся, резко обернувшись к берегу. Должно быть, он увидел, насколько близко подошли незнакомцы, потому что остался стоять в воде, не пытаясь выйти и одеться.  
  
Группа приближалась слишком быстро, чтобы это можно было назвать ленивой прогулкой. Сэм насторожился, несмотря на то, что сами они спускались к озеру бегом и он втолковывал Дину, что не все до единого вокруг охотятся на них.  
  
Нигде в этом районе больше не было воды, а озеро значилось на всех туристических картах. Это, впрочем, не объясняло, почему пришельцы шли прямо к ним, хотя было полно места на другой стороне кратера.  
  
— Мы можем вам чем-то помочь? — крикнул Сэм.  
  
Они остановились на границе каменистой пустоши, там, где начиналась трава, глядя мимо Сэма на Дина, который постарался подойти к берегу максимально близко, но чтобы вода всё ещё скрывала его до пояса. Первое, на что Сэм обратил внимание, это выражение лиц чужаков. Лица были пусты, неподвижны, что заставило мурашки пробежать по позвоночнику Сэма.  
  
Шагнув вперёд, Сэм попытался прикрыть собой брата от этих ледяных глаз. Он расправил плечи и упёр взгляд в пришедших, вынуждая их сосредоточиться на нём. Но они едва удостоили его вниманием и повернулись друг к другу, переговариваясь тихим шёпотом, который Сэм не мог разобрать из-за ветра.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил Дин.  
  
Сэм продолжал смотреть вперёд, но почувствовал, как прямо за его спиной брат подобрался, готовясь мгновенно вступить в бой. Пятеро из шести мужчин были крепко сложены и выглядели достаточно опасными, даже будучи просто людьми. Шестой, который, видимо, являлся их предводителем, шагнул в сторону, дистанцируясь от группы. Он был значительно старше своих спутников, с седеющими волосами до плеч. Правой рукой он задумчиво перебирал длинную бороду, левой ритмично постукивая по набалдашнику клюки.  
  
Достаточно толстое, сучковатое дерево было гладко отполировано. Судя по тому, что хромоты у владельца клюки не наблюдалось, назначение у этой палки было исключительно декоративное.  
  
— Отец Дэниел, это он? — спросил один из его людей.  
  
Вопрос был обращён к мужчине с клюкой и отдавал странным болезненным поклонением. Дэниел смотрел на воду, смотрел на Дина, пока все остальные бородачи в ожидании ответа уставились на него самого.  
  
Дин провёл рукой по мокрым волосам и оглянулся через плечо, как будто ожидая увидеть предмет пристального внимания Дэниела.  
  
— Если ты собираешься продолжать так на меня пялиться, тебе придётся хотя бы пригласить меня на ужин.  
  
Несмотря на то, что его взгляд не отрывался от Дина, когда Дэниел заговорил, было ясно, что обращается он к своим людям.  
  
— Он носит знак и уже омыт священными водами.  
  
Дин посмотрел вниз, после чего прищурился в сторону Сэма.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что эти татушки вызовут проблемы, — Дин перенёс своё внимание обратно на Дэниела и ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. — Это не знак. Это просто тупая идея моего брата о…  
  
Дэниел продолжал говорить, как будто не слыша слова Дина.  
  
— Возьмите обоих на случай, если его душа слишком закоснела, чтобы быть очищенной.  
  
Сэм был готов, когда пятеро более молодых мужчин рванулись вперёд. Вода плеснула позади него, пока он схлестнулся с первым из нападавших. Сбив с ног противника, он бросил взгляд по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что Дин в порядке.  
  
Дин был уже на берегу, сжав кулаки. Вода ещё стекала по его телу. Он огляделся в поисках слабой точки в группе и местонахождения своих джинсов. У Сэма был только карманный нож, но Дин, без сомнения, прихватил с собой пистолет.  
  
Кулак попал Сэму в висок, послав через всю голову ослепительную вспышку боли. Он ещё успел услышать, как Дин выкрикивает его имя, прежде чем темнота закрыла его зрение. К тому моменту, как он чуть пришёл в себя, его руки были уже связаны за спиной.  
  
Кровь, текущая из сломанного носа, окрасила зубы Дина в алый цвет, пока он продолжал отвешивать сильные удары оставшимся врагам. Один лежал на земле, но двое оставшихся одновременно бросились вперёд, сбив его с ног. Дин тяжёло ударился о камни, но немедленно попытался сбросить с себя мужчин, пока те выкручивали за спину его руки.  
  
Один из них оседлал бёдра Дина, обеими руками крепко удерживая его запястья. Другой, удерживая Дина за шею и вжимая лицо своей жертвы в камни, изо всех сил вдавил локоть другой руки ему между лопаток.  
  
Его сопротивление ослабло только тогда, когда перед ним оказался Дэниел. Человек, удерживающий его за шею, разжал руку, дав Дэниелу возможность взять Дина за подбородок и насильно поднять ему голову. Взгляд Дина мог бы заставить ад замёрзнуть.  
  
Судя по отсутствию какой-нибудь реакции на молчаливое обещание неизбежного расчленения, Дэниел был либо актёром, достойным премии Эмми, либо клинически сумасшедшим человеком. Издав только невразумительное задумчивое хмыканье, он отпустил окровавленное лицо Дина и встал, чтобы визуально изучить остальные части напряжённого тела, как будто оценивая покупку на рынке.  
  
— Он уже сражался в битве небесного войска, — поведал Дэниел.  
  
Дин выглядел сбитым с толку, но Сэм видел, что Дэниел говорит об охотничьих ранениях, о которых Дин даже не вспоминал. В подтверждение своих слов Дэниел стукнул по подживающим ранам от когтей на боку дина. Стукнул достаточно сильно, так что Сэм услышал звук от удара.  
  
— Это была горгулья, а не небесная армия, ты, урод. А теперь отпусти нас, — прорычал Дин.  
  
Эти слова, кажется, только усилили интерес Дэниела. Он снова склонился к Дину, на этот раз опустившись на колени. Он коснулся ран и проследил их, ведя ладонями вверх по обнажённому телу Дина. Тот замер под этим прикосновением, которое, безусловно, ощущалось не менее интимным, чем выглядело.  
  
— Убери от него свои руки! — потребовал Сэм.  
  
— Много битв, — Дэниел, равнодушно игнорируя его крики, исследовал лабиринт шрамов, так давно исчертивших кожу Дина, что Сэм даже перестал их замечать.  
  
— Это тело изнурено и готово к отдыху.  
  
При этих словах что-то мелькнуло в глазах Дина, от чего сердце Сэма болезненно сжалось. Он знал, что Дин устал, устал до самой глубины души. Он устал драться и бежать, и терять... В этой битве невозможно было победить, и из неё не было выхода, но пусть Сэм будет проклят, если он позволит этим людям забрать то, что осталось от его брата.  
  
Дэниел накрыл ладонью лицо Дина. Закрыв глаза, он, казалось, погрузился в глубокую концентрацию. Дин попробовал отодвинуться, но его попытка была тут же пресечена, и его заставили лежать неподвижно, пока Дэниел оставался рядом.  
  
Сэм бешено вырывался из удерживающих его рук.  
  
— Что вы с ним делаете?  
  
Дэниел поднял свою клюку и встал на ноги. Он оглядел своих людей и кивнул.  
  
— Согласие было дано.  
  
— Пошёл ты со своим согласием, — Дин снова начал сопротивляться, он сбросил с себя придавливавшего его мужика и нанёс ему сильный удар в нос, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Когда оставшийся противник кинулся на помощь, Дин ударил ногой ему навстречу, сбив наземь.  
  
— Дин!  
  
Предупреждение пришло слишком поздно. Возможно, Дэниел и был староват, но определённо не беспомощен. Широко размахнувшись, он ударил Дина в живот зажатой в руке палкой, а когда тот согнулся, добавил ещё один мощный удар по спине.  
  
Дин тяжело упал на колени, подавившись криком, когда острые края камней врезались в кожу. Он скорчился, прижимая руки к животу, и всё ещё пытался вернуть воздух в лёгкие, когда ботинок Дэниела швырнул его на землю.  
  
Они изо всех сил пытались удержать его. Один из тех, кто до этого оставался рядом с Сэмом, присоединился, чтобы помочь перевернуть Дина на спину. Он схватил Дина за плечи, пока двое прижимали к земле его ноги. Дин сопротивлялся как одержимый, пока ему вязали руки.  
  
— Если вы, ублюдки, до меня дотронетесь, я вас всех убью! — выплюнул Дин.  
  
Дэниел всё же тронул его, но только приложил руку к груди Дина напротив сердца и начал что-то речитативно напевать. Это совершенно очевидно не было чем-то реальным, поскольку Дин лишь иронично приподнял бровь. Тем не менее, державшие их люди застыли как заворожённые.  
  
— Его энергия освобождена, — возвестил Дэниел вставая. — Заканчивайте очищение.  
  
Они подхватили Дина и потащили его обратно к воде. Кровь пятнала его кожу там, где острые камни разодрали плоть. Его сопротивление не смогло остановить их, и они швырнули Дина в воду.  
  
Сэм забился, вырываясь и выкрикивая имя брата, когда тот скрылся под водой. Всё, что он видел, - это брызги, Дин отчаянно пытался выплыть без помощи своих связанных рук.  
  
Ужас охватил его, когда Дин исчез из вида. Это озеро не было обычным водоёмом с плавно опускающимся ровным дном. Это был кратер, в котором в любом месте могла оказаться глубокая подводная яма.  
  
Круги на воде почти разгладились, прежде чем Дин всплыл, судорожно ловя воздух открытым ртом. Его усилий едва хватало, чтобы удержаться на поверхности. Он попытался продвинуться к берегу, когда двое вошли в воду ему навстречу. Они встали по бокам и взяли его под локти, помогая держаться над водой, пока они продолжали свой речитатив.  
  
Сэм был не в состоянии достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы разобрать слова ритуала. Он мог только держаться взглядом за Дина, похолодев от ужаса при виде взметнувшейся паники, которую брат не сумел подавить, когда ему с силой надавили на плечи, с головой погрузив под воду.  
  
— Нет! — закричал Сэм. — Не трогайте его!  
  
Его собственное дыхание замерло в груди, пока он считал секунды, заклиная мучителей отпустить Дина. Но они продолжали держать того под водой до тех пор, пока его сопротивление не прекратилось и поверхность воды не успокоилась.  
  
Но даже когда они отпустили его, Дин не шевельнулся. Они вытащили его безжизненное тело из воды и бросили на прибрежные камни. Он неподвижно лежал лишь наполовину на суше, вода плескалась о его ноги. Сэм никак не мог увидеть, дышит ли он.  
  
Люди по обе стороны от него смотрели на Дина ничуть не менее внимательно, чем Сэм, ослабив свою хватку так, что он смог вырваться. Он бросился вперёд и упал на колени возле своего брата. Он неистово дёргал стягивающие запястья верёвки, пытаясь дотянуться до складного ножа в кармане джинсов.  
  
Дэниел подошёл и встал рядом.  
  
— Господь определит, достоин ли он.  
  
Сэма затошнило. Взгляд, который он бросил на Дэниела, был острее кинжала.  
  
— Не правда.  
  
Он знал, что Дин не верит ни во что сверх окружающей мир тьмы. Да прямо сейчас Сэм тоже сомневался. Но было кое-что, в чём он был абсолютно уверен. Если Господь всё же существовал, ему не нужно было бы обдумывать достойность Дина. Он бы уже знал о ней. Сэму наконец удалось достать нож и спрятать его в ладони, примериваясь, как лучше перерезать верёвки. Он успел только коснуться лезвием волокон, когда Дин вновь попробовал дышать. Вода брызнула из его побледневших губ, когда он повернул голову на бок и зашёлся в приступе сухого кашля, заставившего горло Сэма болезненно сжаться.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Дин. Просто дыши.  
  
Дин пока так и не открыл глаза. Его всё ещё мучили удушающие спазмы, но он уже начал дышать полной грудью.  
  
В этот самый момент мужик, приближение которого Сэм не заметил, дёрнул его назад. Теперь уже бесполезный нож клацнул о камни.  
  
— Всё сделано, — объявил Дэниел. — Он благословлён стать вратами, через которые нефилим войдёт в этот мир.  
  
— Нефл… что? — прохрипел Дин.  
  
Дэниел кивнул своим людям.  
  
— Поднимите его. Все мы слишком долго ждали этого дня.  
  
Дин всё ещё не полностью пришёл в сознание, его колени подогнулись, когда его попытались поставить на ноги. Они терпеливо ждали, чтобы он немного пришёл в себя. Но как только он смог стоять самостоятельно, человек перед ним взялся за свободный конец верёвки, связывающей запястья Дина, и сильно потянул.  
  
Дин оскалился и дёрнул на себя импровизированный поводок. Он оглядывался через плечо на свою одежду. В любой другой момент Сэм подумал бы, что это последняя безнадёжная попытка добраться до оружия, но сейчас Дин выглядел настолько дезориентированным, что Сэм не исключал возможности того, что это было просто желание одеться. Его глаза выражали это настолько ясно, что даже тот, кто его держал, бросил на Дэниела вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Она ему больше не понадобится, — ответил тот. — Он уже за пределами физических нужд этого несовершенного мира, как и мы все скоро будем.  
  
— Легко говорить парню, обутому в ботинки, — прорычал Дин, когда его всё же заставили идти вперёд.  
  
Учитывая состояние Дина, у Сэма не было иного выбора, кроме как позволить им вести их. После нескольких минут бесплодных вопросов стало кристально ясно, что ответа на то, куда их ведут, они не получат.  
  
Скоро он потерял ощущение времени и пространства. Всё, что он видел, — это Дин, вздрагивающий от боли при каждом шаге.  
  
Без одежды, под которой он бы мог спрятаться, Дин не мог скрыть, насколько сильно был напряжён каждый мускул его тела. Он откинул голову назад и, облизнув губы, прикрыл глаза, прежде чем снова невидяще уставиться вперёд.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — позвал Сэм.  
  
Дин бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— Меня, абсолютно голого, тащат через пустыню, повидать какую-то нефла…хрень. О да, это всё просто чертовски очешуенно!  
  
Увы, Сэм был полностью в курсе, насколько серьёзно они попали. Одной жары было достаточно, чтобы Сэму хотелось просто лечь в тенёчке, а ведь он не был тем, кого топили. Что-то причиняло Дину сильную боль, и Сэму нужно было узнать, что именно, даже если он обманывал себя мыслью, что может как-то это исправить.  
  
— Насколько всё плохо?  
  
— Я в порядке, — Дин встретил его взгляд, прежде чем отвести глаза. — Это просто чертовски больно.  
  
Сэм проследил за взглядом Дина на землю, покрытую острыми осколками камней, по которым Дин шёл босиком. Сэм сжал зубы и кивнул.  
  
— Хочешь мои ботинки?  
  
— Нет! Я хочу мои ботинки! И мои штаны! И чтобы хоть один из этих долбанных ублюдков сказал нам что-нибудь! — последнюю фразу Дин прокричал в сторону идущего рядом с ним человека. — Это похоже на эпизод «Сумеречной зоны», где марсианская женщина-кошка захватывает в рабство колонистов. Минус горячие детки, и, чёрт возьми, лучше бы нам не оказаться частью их новой системы размножения.  
  
Сэм качнул головой. Иногда он не мог понять, как они с Дином могут быть представителями одного вида, не то что братьями. Впрочем, не имело значения, насколько идиотской была тема разговора.  
  
— Такого в Сумеречной зоне не было.  
  
— Нет, было! — возмутился Дин. — Мы вместе смотрели этот эпизод на Новый год.  
  
Сэм стиснул зубы, когда понял, что Дин не шутит. Они вместе смотрели этот марафон на Новый год, и Дин знал каждый эпизод. Не было ни единого шанса, что Дин, находясь в полном сознании, на полном серьёзе перепутает сериал с каким-то порнорелизом.  
  
Сэм внимательнее присмотрелся к брату. Учитывая всю неловкость ситуации, он, насколько мог, старался не пялиться на Дина, но, похоже, его кожа покраснела не только от солнечного ожога. Сэм полагал, что причиной неуверенной походки и сбитого дыхания была боль, вызванная ходьбой по каменистой тропе, но в то время как рубашка Сэма липла к телу, и пот, который он не мог смахнуть, заливал глаза, кожа Дина оставалась подозрительно сухой.  
  
— Голова болит? — Спросил Сэм.  
  
— Всё болит.  
  
— Как именно?..  
  
— Знаешь, даже когда нас неведомо куда тащит сборище уродов, ты всё равно остаёшься занудным сукиным сыном.  
  
— Дин, я серьезно. Живот болит?  
  
— Какой-то ублюдок врезал по нему палкой. Как ты думаешь?  
  
Сэм удрученно вздохнул. Должно было быть практически невозможным злиться на Дина, когда он чудом оставался в сознании, но вне зависимости от того что происходит, Дин мог сохранять невозможную тупоголовость.  
  
— Тебя тошнит? — уточнил Сэм. - Мышцы сводит?  
  
— Может быть, мы подождём, пока я оденусь, прежде чем играть в доктора? — Дин споткнулся, оглянувшись на Сэма. Он выглядел так, как будто только что проснулся и не знал, где находится.  
  
— Ты забрал мои шмотки?  
  
Сэм попытался сосчитать, сколько раз за их прогулку он видел, как Дин пьёт. Он начал делиться с Дином своей водой, когда фляжка того опустела. Конечно, если предположить, что до этого она была заполнена водой.  
  
— Дин, что было в твоей фляжке?  
  
— У меня её больше нет.  
  
-Я знаю, — сказал Сэм. — Но что в ней было?  
  
— Это моя фляжка для виски, — Дин посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — Как ты думаешь, что в ней могло быть?  
  
— Ты пил во время туристического похода?  
  
Сэм потряс головой. Это объясняло, почему Дин был настолько неприлично расслаблен с вкраплениями иррациональной паранойи. Следовало также учесть, что Дин не имел представления, насколько долгой будет прогулка, и они уже решили, что заночуют здесь. Сэм не был уверен, как далеко эти люди планировали ещё вести их, но он точно знал, что Дин не дойдёт. Он уже спотыкался на каждом втором шаге.  
  
— Эй, — Сэм позвал Дэниела. — Ему срочно нужна вода, и, если вы не укроете его от солнца, можете забыть о своём ритуале.  
  
Сэм попытался угадать, что могло бы привлечь внимание этого человека, и, похоже, не ошибся. Даниэль остановился и обернулся. Это был первый раз, когда он как-то отреагировал на их слова.  
  
Следуя примеру Дэниела, другие мужчины тоже остановились и отошли от Дина. Без равномерного натяжения верёвки, заставлявшей его двигаться вперед, Дин запнулся. Он сделал еще один неуверенный шаг и рухнул на колени; его связанные руки едва успели смягчить падение, прежде чем его лицо ударилось о камни.  
  
Теперь, когда его стопы оторвались от земли, Сэм убедился, что Дин не отделался парой царапин. Его подошвы были изрезаны в кровь, в ранки набился песок и высохшие стебли полыни.  
  
Дэниел приложил руку ко лбу Дина. Дин дернулся и несколько раз сморгнул, щурясь на мужчину.  
  
— Ты кто? — пробормотал он.  
  
Кивнув, Дэниел подозвал человека, на поясе которого висела фляга с водой.  
  
— Только вода священного источника может быть дана ему.  
  
Несмотря на то, с какой лёгкостью этот громила был готов избивать Дина прежде, сейчас все его движения были наполнены благоговением, когда он склонился перед ним. Придержав подбородок Дина, он приложил горлышко сосуда к его потрескавшимся губам.  
  
Сделав всего пару глотков, Дин начал захлёбываться. Вода хлынула изо рта и потекла подбородку. Сэм не был уверен, действительно ли Дин испытывает трудности с глотанием или он просто слишком дезориентирован, чтобы понимать, что его не пытаются снова утопить.  
  
— Дин, все в порядке, — проговорил Сэм, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Просто пей.  
  
На уговоры Сэма Дин открыл глаза. Он все еще выглядел дезориентированным, но его жажда и доверие к Сэму достаточно успокоили его, чтобы он выпил предложенную воду. Сэм мог только надеяться, что то, что они давали ему, действительно было водой.  
  
Даже после того, как он выпил столько, сколько смог, Дин не попытался встать. Он выглядел так, как будто хочет повернуться на бок и заснуть, когда самый здоровый из их конвоиров поднял его. Сэм утратил все сомнения в том, что Дин не в себе, когда тот даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда его перебросили через плечо.  
  
У Сэма засосало под ложечкой, когда группа двинулась дальше в пустыню. Он смотрел на то, как руки его брата безвольно покачиваются при движении, и постепенно охватывало осознание, что шансы выбраться живыми уменьшаются с каждым шагом.

 

 

Сознание Дина стало проясняться, и он пошевелился. В голове мелькнула мысль, что Сэм был все-таки прав — стоило использовать побольше солнцезащитного крема. Кожа на спине натянулась, как на барабане. Даже заднюю сторону бёдер подёргивало словно от ожога. Потребовалось проснуться почти полностью, чтобы понять: вообще-то задняя сторона ног никоим образом не могла оказаться на солнце. Даже если он заснул на берегу озера, Сэм не позволил бы ему изжариться только для того, чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения.

Попытка Дина потянуться, заставила его осознать, что он не может двигать руками. Они были зажаты под ним. Он дёрнулся, от резкого движения на его шее натянулась цепь. Из накатившего приступа паники его вывел голос Сэма, раздражающе спокойный и наполненный наигранной бравадой. Дин открыл глаза. Сухие воспалённые веки царапали глазные яблоки. Сфокусироваться никак не получалось. Когда ему, наконец, удалось это сделать, он обнаружил, что прямо перед глазами у него тротуарная плитка. Дин уперся в неё лбом и стал ждать, когда мир вокруг перестанет вращаться.

Назойливый гул в голове делал процесс мышления практически невозможным, а к подошвам ног, казалось, приложили раскалённое железо. Глубоко вздохнув, он почувствовал витающий в воздухе запах дыма. Жирный запах жидкости для розжига и густой древесный дым, щекочущий ноздри, делали предположение о раскалённом железе ещё более правдоподобным.

Дин попытался сжать кулаки, но ничего не почувствовал. Он уже почти уверился, что это его руки жарились сейчас на барбекю, когда ему, наконец, удалось достаточно приподняться, чтобы бросить беглый взгляд  на свое тело. Как оказалось, он всем своим весом лежал на руках, пока был в отключке. Неудивительно, что пальцы онемели.

Он повернул голову в сторону, насколько позволяла цепь на шее, и увидел своего брата. Сэм был привязан к деревянному столбу в десяти футах от него. И хотя Дин не заметил ранений, выражение лица брата было слишком встревоженным, чтобы поспособствовать успокоению.

Дин посмотрел в другую сторону и обнаружил источник дыма. Как оказалось, он угадал запах. Большая группа людей собралась вокруг барбекю. Среди них были те, кто напал на них с Сэмом и притащил сюда, а так же присутствовали женщины и совсем юные ребята, едва вышедшие из детского возраста.

Они все стояли и таращились на его голую задницу. Дин отвернулся от назойливого внимания и оглядел окрестности. Они с братом всё ещё находились в пустыне, но стало чуть прохладнее — спасибо тенту, укрывающему от солнца пикниковую зону. А столб, к которому Дин был прикован, вероятно, изначально предназначался для крепления мусорного бака.

Ещё больше людей сидело за столами для пикника, потягивая из бумажных стаканчиков тёмно-красную жидкость неизвестного происхождения. Некоторые из них жевали крекеры, без сомнения в ожидании основного блюда. Ублюдок с палкой стоял перед ними всеми, кормя их с рук крекерами и вещая о поедании плоти и питье крови.

— Грёбанные каннибалы, — простонал Дин. — Почему я всегда оказываюсь главным блюдом?

— Я не думаю, что они каннибалы, Дин.

Дин повернул лицо к брату и приподнял бровь.

— В самом деле? Потому что для людей, которые не едят других людей они, совершенно точно, слишком много говорят о поедании людей.

— Это причастие, — сказал Сэм.

— Это какой-то ритуал плодородия?

— Дин, ты что серьезно? Если мы выберемся отсюда, я прослежу, чтобы ты больше никогда не смотрел порнуху.

— Ага, смейся. Но если хоть один из этих парней подойдёт ко мне с мешком для запекания индейки, независимо от того, что он планирует с ним делать, то все, что я смогу сказать, это «я предупреждал». Моя интуиция подсказывает, что это именно чёртовы озабоченные каннибалы. И я совершенно уверен, что один из тех парней пялился на мою задницу.

Бутылка красного вина, стоявшая на краю одного из столиков, слегка успокоила натянутые нервы Дина. Но даже если похитители и не были каннибалами, торчать посреди пустыни, раздетым и прикованным к столбу, радости не доставляло, к тому же вся эта ситуация явно не обещала хорошо закончиться.

— Один из них нёс тебя сюда, после того как ты потерял сознание. Затем они начали службу, — сказал Сэм. — Они готовят какой-то ритуал.

Дину пришлось поверить Сэму на слово, поскольку сам он не мог вспомнить, как они попали туда, где сейчас находились. И он совершенно точно не помнил, как падал в обморок.

— Если они планируют использовать меня в качестве девственника для жертвоприношения, их ожидает серьёзное разочарование.

Лицо Сэма помрачнело ещё больше. Постепенно воспоминания начали возвращаться к Дину, все — начиная с того как его топили в озере, и заканчивая бормотанием бородатого психа о каких-то нефли-штуках, сопровождавшимся бесцеремонным ощупыванием.

— Проклятье, — прошептал Дин. — Всё-таки я и есть — эта самая чёртова жертва, так?

Выражение лица Сэма само по себе было вполне исчерпывающим ответом.

— Отлично! Вся моя жизнь была лишь подготовкой к этому ритуалу плодородия. По крайней мере, понятно, почему они выбрали именно меня.

Сэм закатил глаза, прежде чем озабоченность вернулась на его лицо.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, Дин.

Дин поморщился и лёг обратно на землю.

— Конечно, Сэмми.

Его взгляд упал на ближайший столик. Там сидели совершенно обычные, едва вышедшие из детского возраста ребята. Дин в первый раз внимательно присмотрелся к окружающим. Сэм был прав. Они не были похожи на сумасшедших людоедов. Это были всего лишь люди, и, насколько он мог судить, большинство из них оказалось здесь не совсем по своей воле.

Возле барбекю что-то лязгнуло. Дин повернулся и увидел, как к нему приближается группа мужчин. Один держал горшок, который до этого кипел на решётке гриля. Двое других опустились на колени рядом с Дином и, схватив его за ноги, эффективно обездвижили.

— Убирайтесь от меня к чёрту!

Как только он начал сопротивляться, больше рук появилось, чтобы удержать его на месте. Он не мог видеть этих людей. Он только чувствовал, как жёсткие пальцы впиваются в чувствительную, обгоревшую на солнце кожу.

Ему удалось извернуться и бросить взгляд через плечо, над Дином склонился человек, который держал в руках тот самый горшок и помешивал кипящую в нём пасту. Руки, держащие его, сжались крепче, обеспечивая полную неподвижность, и паста полилась Дину на лопатки, обжигая и так горящую кожу, подобно раскалённому клейму.

Он все ещё задыхался от боли, когда чья-то рука схватила его за подбородок, и попыталась заставить открыть рот. Дин стиснул зубы, отчаянно вырываясь, но на шею ему тяжело опустился локоть, вынудив прижаться щекой к бетону. Грубые пальцы зажали ноздри, и когда через пару минут, лёгкие Дина возопили о глотке воздуха,  ему пришлось открыть рот, чтобы сделать вдох.

Его голову сильнее повернули на бок и сунули в рот ложку пасты. Густая дрянь напоминала по вкусу горелые тряпки и облепила рот как арахисовое масло. Она обожгла язык, заставив глаза заслезиться от боли. Дин тут же попыталась выплюнуть эту гадость, но ему безжалостно зажали рот. Давясь, он всё-таки протолкнул её в желудок, но язык так и остался болезненно сухим и воспалённым.

Экзальтированные сектанты столпились вокруг Дина, затянув какое-то песнопение. Он никак не мог разобрать слова. Он посмотрел на Сэма, тревожный взгляд которого впился в лидера группы. Дин безуспешно пытался собрать достаточно слюны, чтобы смочить рот. Когда ему удалось заговорить, слова царапали горло, как наждачная бумага.

— Что они говорят? — спросил Дин.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Сэм, отводя взгляд.

— Чушь!

Дин раздражённо дёрнул цепь, которая удерживала его на месте. Ему не был нужен дословный перевод, и так было понятно, что ничего хорошего его не ждёт.

 

_И нисхождение нефилима, станет знаком конца старого мира и знаком рождения мира нового. Мира, в котором праведные дети Божьи будут вознаграждены._

Сэм про себя переводил латинские слова. Дин был прав. Сэм понимал, о чем пели сектанты. Предыдущее заклинание звучало как ритуал призыва, но знание этого помочь Дину ничем не могло.

Сэм выкручивал запястья, пытаясь ослабить верёвки. Поняв, что тугие синтетические волокна не подаются ни на миллиметр, он начал тереть их об угол деревянного столба, к которому был привязан, игнорируя то, что с его собственных рук стирается больше кожи, чем волокон с верёвок.

_Господь, сделай так, чтобы тот, кто был очищен от грехов, мог стать открытым сосудом и принять на себя грехи мира, дабы мог он быть взят к Тебе, как твой собственный сын был взят._

Сэм тщетно надеялся, что, несмотря на прекрасный латинский язык, сектанты потерпят неудачу. Но в тоже время  догадывался, что чем бы ни кончился ритуал для них с братом особой разницы не будет.

_Сэму было девять лет, когда произошла осада «Ветви Давидовой». Он сидел прилепившись к телевизору, глядя как горят здания, потому что просто не понимал, что происходит. Когда он спросил Дина, его брат ответил очень просто: «Никогда не доверяйте ФБР и тем, кто утверждает, что делает Божье дело.»_

_Несколько лет спустя, Сэм наблюдал за кометой Хейла-Боппа в Фишер Старскоп, который Дин, скорее всего, украл для него. Дин ушёл с балкона в комнату мотеля, наказав Сэму позвать его, если увидит НЛО в хвосте кометы. Только вернувшись в комнату и увидев, как во всех новостях  показывают массовое самоубийство сектантов культа Небесных Врат, он понял, что брат пытался шутить, защищаясь от окружающего безумия._

_И в тот раз Дин тоже не стал мудрить, он прямо сказал: мораль заключается в том, чтобы никогда не слушать подобных чуваков, и что все люди сумасшедшие. Сэм хоть и понимал, почему Дин ненавидел Бога, но не разделял его подозрительного отношения к людям. Во всяком случае до моментов вроде этого._

Сэм провёл достаточно собственных исследований о различных культах, и догадывался, что последователи этого собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы увидеть жертвоприношение. Они не позволят Дину просто уйти. Даже если ритуал провалится, они попытаются убить его в любом случае.

_Услышь нас, Господь. Позволь плоти этой добровольной жертвы, очищенной от первородного греха в священных водах Твоего источника, открыться и выпустить на свободу крылья истины..._

Дин закричал.

Слышать эти крики было бесконечно мучительно. Дин кричал так, как будто ему вырывали внутренности. Сэм собирал своего брата по кускам достаточное количество раз и знал: чтобы заставить Дина издать хотя бы стон, боль должна была быть поистине ужасной.

Увидев, как выгнулась спина брата, Сэм ещё сильнее рванулся в бесплодной попытке разорвать верёвки. Тело Дина застыло в каменном напряжении. Рядом с ним не было никого из его мучителей, но бьющийся в судорогах Дин выглядел так, как если бы его пытали электричеством.

По случайно пойманному Сэмом  отсутствующему, остекленевшему от боли взгляду брата, он понял, что Дин потерял всякую связь с внешним миром, не ощущая больше ничего, кроме поглотившей его агонии. Даже не замечая, что душит сам себя, Дин начал бессмысленно биться в цепях, удерживавших его шею.

— Дин!

Сэм не оставлял попыток докричаться до брата, заставить Дина осознать, что он делает. Никто из стоявших вокруг, не пытался остановить Дина от причинения вреда самому себе. Они спокойно продолжали своё песнопение, в то время как тот задыхался.

Вскоре силы покинули Дина, он рухнул на землю и только судорожно втягивал воздух. На его глазах выступили слёзы, когда он посмотрел на Сэма. А затем подавился новым криком.

Искажённое от боли лицо брата настолько полно завладело вниманием Сэма, что он не смотрел на его спину. Но вдруг, что-то неестественное привлекло внимание Сэма. На плечах, в тех местах, где была намазана паста, возникли бугры. Как будто нечто инородное пыталось прорваться из-под кожи.

Сэм замер, парализованный ужасом от вида того, как что-то острое предельно натянуло кожу Дина на лопатках. Что бы ни вызывали своим ритуалом сектанты, сейчас оно лезло наружу прямо через плоть Дина. Наконец, кожа лопнула. Образовались глубокие раны. Кровь плеснула двумя фонтанчиками и потекла вниз, когда появившиеся в ранах бугорки изломанных костей расправлялись на длину в человеческий рост.

Голова Дина откинулась назад в безмолвном крике, по-видимому он обессилил настолько, что уже не мог издать ни звука. Сэм не мог дышать, он застыл в страхе, что следующий спазм может разорвать его брата на части.

Дин лежал на животе, его тело перестало содрогаться, но из новообразовавшихся костей появились тонкие как иглы дикобраза выросты и начали покрываться чем-то белесым, постепенно превращаясь в перья, ослепительно белые перья под пятнающими их мазками крови. На спине у Дина выросли гигантские крылья.

Дин лежал прижавшись щекой к земле, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Только что сформировавшиеся крылья, подобно пуховому одеялу, безжизненно лежали по бокам измученного тела, на забрызганной кровью земле.

Человек с кувшином подошёл к нему. Он плеснул воду на крылья Дина, смывая кровь, и стало видно, что открытые раны вокруг суставов крыльев на спине Дина уже исцелились.

Дениэл встал над Дином и обратился к своей пастве. Их вздохи быстро стихли, и все они застыли в благоговейном молчании. Сэм не слушал бред невменяемого человека. Ничто из того что он говорил, не могло помочь Сэму спасти его брата.

Один за другим, собравшиеся подходили и преклоняли колени перед Дином. Они проводили руками по его крыльям, и каждое прикосновение заставляло тело Дина содрогаться. Толпа уплотнилась настолько, что Сэм больше не мог разглядеть брата за спинами.

Он не мог разобрать слова, которые они бормотали, но вставая и двигаясь дальше, каждый сжимал в руках белое перо. Только когда толпа поредела, Сэм увидел, что вырвав перо из крыльев Дина, они получают помазание его кровью.

По тому, как искажалось лицо Дина при каждом рывке, Сэм мог сказать, что с тем же успехом они могли плоскогубцами вырвать его ногти. Крылья продолжали непроизвольно вздрагивать ещё долго после того, как каждый подошёл и получил, что хотел.

Казалось, Дин даже не заметил, когда цепь, удерживавшая его на земле, была отстёгнута. Мужчина, державший её конец, безжалостно потянул на себя, так что Дин почти повис в воздухе, неловко пытаясь подтянуть под себя ноги. Тяжелые крылья повисли, мешая ему найти равновесие, когда он попытался встать.

Ещё один рывок цепи и Дина швырнули на ближайший стол для пикника. Сектанты расположили тело так, чтобы Дин грудью лежал на деревянной столешнице, в то время как его израненные ступни упирались в песок дорожки. Связанные руки заставили вытянуть вперед и закрепили на противоположной стороне стола, от чего мышцы спины максимально напряглись.

Когда они попытались привязать его лодыжки, Дин уже достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы начать сопротивляться. Он вслепую лягнулся. Босые ноги ударили в живот стоявшего за ним человека, но, похоже, это действие причинило значительно больше боли самому Дину, чем тому сектанту. Обвисшие было крылья, взметнулись, отшвырнув в стороны попытавшихся схватиться за них мужчин.

Сэм услышал резкий металлический лязг, который перекрыл весь прочий шум, а потом что-то обрушилось на спину Дина. За крыльями Сэм не видел, что это было, но оно остановило Дина он дальнейших попыток сопротивления. Когда крылья, наконец, снова опустились, то от увиденного у Сэма свело мышцы живота.

Плечи Дина окрасились свежей кровью. Плеть, которой воспользовался палач, глубоко пропорола кожу. Сэм почувствовал себя ещё хуже, когда рассмотрел эту вещь внимательнее. Она имела несколько кожаных языков, но это была не просто кошка-девятихвостка. В кожаные ремни были вплетены острые осколки чего-то достаточно блестящего, чтобы в них могли отразиться лучи послеполуденного солнца.

Плеть выглядела стилизацией под традиционный римский флагрум. Были ли то осколки металла, стекла или просто гвозди, вплетённые в кожу, их веса и остроты было достаточно, чтобы разрывать мышцы. Вложив достаточно силы в удар, этой штукой можно было бы даже убить.

Дин обмяк на некоторое время — достаточное, чтобы сектанты закрепили ноги своей жертвы, привязав каждую лодыжку к ножке стола. Ещё один человек с такой же плетью подошел к Дину и встал напротив первого.

Дин оглянулся на них. Должно быть, он сложил два и два, потому что отвернулся обратно. Прижав подбородок к грубой древесине стола для пикника, он сделал глубокий вдох и встретился глазами с Сэмом, прежде чем повернуть голову на бок, пряча лицо.

Дин смирился с безвыходностью ситуации, но Сэм не мог этого сделать. Он не мог просто стоять здесь, привязанный к столбу и смотреть на то, как его брата запорют насмерть. Только не после того, что было совсем  недавно, когда он был слишком близко к тому, чтобы потерять его. И так близко к тому, чтобы снова его найти.

Первый тяжёлый удар с жутким шлепком опустился на спину Дина, сразу разорвав кожу. Кровь брызнула на первозданно-белоснежные перья. Когда второй палач взмахнул бичом, руки Дина сжались в кулаки.

Мужчины чередовались. Их движения были медленными и методичными. Моменты абсолютного покоя перемежались жестокими вспарывающими плоть ударами, как будто они с особенным изуверством добивались, чтобы жертва сполна прочувствовала боль.

— Прекратите! — Сэм заходился в крике. — Он не тот, кто вам нужен.

Всего два человека избивали Дина, а все остальные просто стояли вокруг и смотрели. Они даже не догадывались, что Дин был готов отдать свою жизнь за любого из них. Сэм знал: несмотря на всё недоверие Дина людям, он бы не стал винить ни в чем большинство из присутствовавших здесь.

Многие из них были достаточно молоды, они, наверное, выросли и были воспитаны в этом безумии. Дину бы не было всё равно. А вот Сэму было!

Дин ставил нужды всех и каждого выше своих, всем давал право на второй шанс. Сэм так не мог, только не в тех случаях, когда дело касалось Дина. Его брат потерял всё, но, забыв о себе и своём горе, он вырастил его, Сэма, дав ему все возможности. А ещё Дин уже рисковал своей жизнью ради незнакомых людей будучи младше, чем многие из подростков, которые сейчас стояли вокруг, крутя в пальцах окровавленные перья. У всех был выбор. И все его сделали.

Ещё шесть ударов и крылья Дина взметнулись вверх, прикрывая от седьмого пострадавшую спину. Это должно быть было рефлекторным движением, потому что времени разобраться в том, как управлять новыми частями тела у Дина просто не было. Крылья защитили спину, но, когда металлические шипы вонзились в них, Дин закричал ещё громче.

Сопротивляясь пытке, крылья суматошно хлопали в воздухе, так что не было никакой возможности нанести следующий удар. Хотя по тому, как исказилось от боли лицо Дина, Сэм мог сказать, что взмахи тяжёлых крыльев, натягивающие уже и так израненную кожу на спине, приносили едва ли не больше мук, чем удар плети.

Несколько человек вышли вперед и схватились за крылья, повиснув на них и заставив опуститься. Прижав правое крыло к толстой деревянной столешнице, они стали нащупывать плоть под перьями.

— Нет! — закричал Сэм.

Его крик не остановил палача, прижавшего металлический штырь к покрытому перьями продолжению плеча Дина. Несколько ударов молотком, и металл насквозь пронзил крыло, глубоко войдя в дерево под ним.

Собственные запястья Сэма уже скользили от крови, когда первый крик Дина ударил по ушам, и следующий, когда эти н _е_ люди прибили второе крыло, оставив спину полностью открытой. Дин не звал на помощь. Просто ему было слишком больно, чтобы он мог сдержать вопль.

Сэм не оставлял попыток перетереть толстые веревки и рвался так сильно, как только мог, как будто пытаясь вытащить столб, чтобы добраться до своего брата. Если бы его демонские силы, хоть чего-то стоили, Сэм бы испепелил здесь всех до единого.

По мере того как пытка продолжалась, голос Дина становился всё более хриплым, пока не стал почти неслышен. Глядя, как кровь стекает с располосованной спины и просачивается между досками столешницы, Сэм продолжал звать брата и сыпать угрозами и мольбами, которые никто не слушал.

Крылья подёргивались на крепко вбитых штырях. Все тело Дина содрогалось, а удары тем временем опустились ниже поясницы, раня закаменевшие от напряжения мускулы ягодиц и бёдер. Чудовищная экзекуция завершилась несколькими ударами, оставившими глубокие раны на икрах. Затем палач вытащил нож и перерезал веревки на щиколотках жертвы. Дин даже не попытался оказать сопротивление.

Они переместились к передней части стола. Когда плеть опустилась на руки Дина, шипы застряли в дереве столешницы. Сэм с трудом сглотнул кислую горечь, обжёгшую горло. Палач рывком выдернул плеть из древесины, протащив колючие ремни по мгновенно окрасившимся алым предплечьям Дина.

Плеть взлетела и опустилась еще раз, прежде чем вперёд шагнул Дэниел. Он вновь осмотрел тело Дина, которое невозможно было бы отличить от мёртвого, если бы не приподнимавшаяся от слабого дыхания грудь. Дэниел провёл рукой по его волосам, перебирая их пальцами с таким видом, как будто имел право прикасаться к нему. Этот собственнический жест заставил застыть кровь в жилах у Сэма.

Сквозь заливающие глаза слёзы он едва ли мог в полной мере оценить причинённый ущерб. Когда сектанты развязали Дина и выдернули штыри из его крыльев, он тряпичной куклой рухнул на землю. Измазанные кровью крылья раскинулись в стороны.

Лидер снова заговорил, но Сэм его не видел и не слышал. Он видел только муку, застывшую на родном лице. Глаза Дина были закрыты, но он всё ещё был в сознании, цеплялся за реальность, всё ещё пытался поднять голову. Дэниел толкнул его с тростью.

— Встань, встречая свою судьбу! — приказал Дэниел.

Он впервые заговорил с Дином напрямую, и Дин это заметил. Он не встал, но, по крайней мере, открыл глаза. В них ещё не высохли слёзы, когда Дин посмотрел на Дэниела, наградив того ядовитым взглядом, прежде чем плюнуть кровью на его ботинки.

— Отсоси.

Его голос был слаб, но его отказ повиноваться сомнений не вызывал. Даже если бы у Дэниела было что-нибудь предложить Дину, ему понадобилось бы всё его везение, чтобы заставить того сотрудничать, но у него ничего не было, и Дин это знал. Сэм даже не был уверен, был ли Дин сейчас физически в состоянии выполнить этот приказ.

Один из палачей, всё ещё не выпустивший из рук плеть, шагнул вперед, нависнув над Дином. Дин, не дрогнув, встретил его взгляд.

— Ну, давай, — негромко сказал он. Всё его тело излучало безмолвный вызов.

Сэм мотнул головой.

— Дин, не надо!

Дин только мельком взглянул на него, прежде чем повернуться к Дэниелу.

— Ни шагу, — Дин облизнул подрагивающие губы. Его взгляд упёрся в землю. — Делайте что хотите, но я не двинусь с места… но если вы отпустите моего брата…

— Нет, Дин ... "

Умоляющий взгляд, который Дин бросил на него, заставил слова замереть в горле Сэма.

— Для жертвоприношения нужен только ты один, — ответил Дэниел. — Его выбор, захочет ли он искать спасения.

Дин наморщил лоб.

— Хорошо... ты, сумасшедший сукин сын, — пробормотал он. — Просто развяжите его.

— Мы не можем быть уверены, что он не попытается вмешаться в ритуал, а следовательно не можем рисковать, отпустив его.

— Ладно, — Дин прерывисто вздохнул, усилия которые он тратил на то, чтобы просто говорить, изнуряли его. — Вы отпустите его после.

— Не будет никакого после. Этот мир закончится одновременно с тобой. Твой брат не найдёт ни одного нетронутого огнём места на земле куда пойти.

— Чёрт, — Дин неловко покачнулся, стоя на коленях в уже набежавшей луже собственной крови. Он сжал кулак, прежде чем бессильно выдохнуть. Он прислонился головой к столу для пикника, не в состоянии самостоятельно удерживать вертикальное положение.

— Ты заставил крылья вырасти на моей спине, но не можешь перерезать какую-то проклятую веревку?

— Ты просишь о невозможном, — сказал Дэниел. — Но я могу обещать тебе, что если кто-то выживет, то освободит его.

Дин потянулся к краю стола, используя его в качестве опоры, чтобы встать. Его ноги подкосились, стоило ему только заставить их держать его вес. Крылья обвисли, волочась, цепляя перьями влажную от крови землю и укрывая тело Дина, пряча от глаз самые страшные раны. Как ни старался, Сэм не мог поймать взгляд остекленевших от боли и изнеможения глаз брата.

Сэм тщетно надеялся, что Дин уже оставил позади дурную привычку причислять себя к расходному материалу. Что он, наконец, понял — отец отправился за него в ад не для того, чтобы Дин выбросил на помойку свою собственную жизнь. Хотя, сейчас у него выбора, действительно, особо не было

Сектанты сделают всё, что запланировали, независимо от согласия или несогласия Дина, и Сэм бы солгал, сказав, что не знает, что ждёт впереди.

Он видел высокий столб, врытый в землю на краю обрыва. А также, тяжёлую деревянную перекладину рядом с одним из столов. Они уже вбивали гвозди в тело Дина, и рядом с молотком на земле валялся моток веревки.

Сэм не мог больше обманывать себя. Он знал, что его брат, чьё знакомство с религией заключалось в регулярном переодевании в священника и любви к анекдотам про монашек, понятия не имел о том, что его ожидает, даже в тот момент, когда двое мужчин положили ту самую перекладину на стол рядом с ним.

 

Дин боролся с тошнотой, накатывающей сильнее по мере того как едкий кислый вкус смешивался в горле с металлическим вкусом его собственной крови. Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, он боролся, чтобы оставаться в сознании, силой воли удерживая перед закрывающимися глазами расплывающийся мир.

Как сквозь туман, Дин видел рваные раны, расчертившие его дрожащие руки. Он знал, что точно такие же раны покрывали его спину и ноги, чувствовал, как сбегают вниз по коже горячие ручейки крови. Страдание, овладевшее всем его существом, было настолько сильно, что уже почти не ощущалось. Почти… Тошнота, истощение и раскалённая пелена боли угрожали поглотить его целиком.

Дин хотел проснуться. Пытался разбудить себя снова и снова, но каждый раз, открывая глаза, он оказывался всё в том же кошмаре.

Всё вокруг расплывалось, приобретая сюрреалистические формы, начиная с изрекающего загадки человека с тростью, и заканчивая перьями, липнущими к его окровавленному телу. Крылья безвольно свисали, всё сильнее растягивая изорванные мышцы спины. Днём, посреди пустыни, должно было быть жарко, но Дина трясло в ознобе.

Дин провел языком по потрескавшимся губам, отстранённо наблюдая, как совсем рядом с ним несколько мужчин положили на залитый кровью стол грубо оструганную деревянную балку. Тут же лежал его испачканный чем-то красным амулет, кожаный шнурок которого был разорван ударом плети.

Он даже не пытался угадать, что ещё приготовили для него ублюдочные садисты. Дин уже давно перестал беспокоиться о чём-либо. Всё, о чем он мечтал — это чтобы огненная боль прекратилась. Он просто хотел лечь и ни о чём не думать. Вот только Сэм всё ещё стоял привязанный к столбу. И Дин не мог позволить себе забыть об этом.

Он не был уверен, что сможет стоять. Не знал, что его ждёт. Он точно знал, что драться не сможет, хотя, вероятно, большая часть присутствующих не будет особенно стараться удержать его здесь. На смену тревожному ожиданию, на лица большинства сектантов снизошло торжественное и немного смущённое выражение. Может быть, до их сознания наконец-то дошла реальность того, что происходило сейчас на их глазах. Большинству всё это казалось развлечением, игрой. Но теперь у них на глазах готовились насмерть запытать человека.

Дин был уверен, что эти люди не хотело его мучить. Они просто хотели спастись от сумасшедшего ублюдка с дурацкой клюкой и здоровенным грузом апокалиптических бредней, которые он скармливал своей пастве.

Двое мужчин схватили Дина за запястья и потянули назад, уложив спиной на деревянную балку. Крылья несколько смягчили боль от соприкосновения спины с твёрдым шершавым деревом, но голые руки сполна прочувствовали все неровности. Крылья грубо растянули в стороны, и привязали вместе с запястьями таким образом, чтобы они оставались раскинутыми.

Его снова заставили встать, и он запнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие, обнаружив, что балка всем весом лежит на нём. Новая вспышка боли прокатилась по израненным плечам, придавленным тяжестью дерева.

Балка весила поменьше, чем его брат-переросток, но, как минимум, столько же, сколько взрослая женщина. А ноги Дина сейчас едва могли удержать вес его собственного тела.

Просто стоять, не падая, требовало такой концентрации, что на мысли о дальнейших поступках сектантов сил не хватало. Дин не мог думать ни о чем, кроме настоящего момента, слепо выполняя всё, что от него требовали.

Сектанты окружили его, пока он шёл, еле волоча ноги. Дин не мог себе представить, откуда он почерпнул силы на то, чтобы дойти до балки, врытой в землю вертикально. Он посмотрел мимо неё на открывающиеся с обрыва плато просторы, усеянные изгрызенными ветрами скалами.

Наконец, его мучители позволили ему рухнуть наземь, едва поддержав вес балки, когда он падал. Несколько мужчин поправили балку так, чтобы та ровно лежала на земле под Дином. Всё его тело содрогнулось от боли, когда его заставили лечь на спину. Мелкие камушки и песок впивались в открытые раны, пока он невидяще смотрел в голубое небо.

Солнце всё ещё опаляло своим жаром, но уже начало клониться в сторону далёких гор. Дин не был уверен, увидит ли закат, но точно знал, что до нового рассвета уже не доживёт.

Из почти блаженного забытья его вырвал крик Сэма. Паника охватила Дина, он тревожно зашарил глазами по обступившей его толпе, в поисках брата. Так и не найдя его, он сосредоточился на словах Сэма и разобрал, что тот кричит сектантам _не делать чего-то_.

А через миг парализующего боль пронзила правую руку, и Дин тоже закричал. Удары молотка гулким эхом отдавались в деревянной балке, превращая окружающую реальность в оглушительный фон всепоглощающей боли. Один из штырей, который сегодня уже использовали, прибивая его крылья, снова пошел в дело, только на этот раз вместе с крылом штырь прошил запястье.

Пальцы скрючились. Дин попытался выпрямить их, но ничего не произошло. Он их даже не чувствовал больше. Он ощущал только боль, раскалённой лавой растекающейся по всей руке от запястья к плечу.

Палачи переместились к левой руке, и молоток ударил по второму штырю. Новая волна боли накатила, не дав оправиться от предыдущей муки.

В глазах потемнело, и он не увидел, но почувствовал, что его поднимают.

Плечи напряглись, принимая на себя вес тела, когда опора исчезла из-под ног. Теперь на балке его удерживали только штыри, вогнанные в его запястья, и каждое, самое ничтожное движение посылало новую волну боли по его рукам, а грубое дерево обдирало израненную спину.

Как только движение вверх прекратилось, его схватили за лодыжки и приподняли, так что колени оказались чуть согнуты. Дин почувствовал, как его исцарапанные стопы сложили одну на другую, и затем что-то острое упёрлось в верхнюю. Он не стал открывать глаза, чтобы убедиться в своих догадках, только откинул голову назад в беззвучном крике, когда следующий гвоздь пробил обе ноги.

На долю секунды это даже показалось облегчением — иметь возможность опереться хоть на что-то. Плечи, которые, казалось, вот-вот выскочат из суставов, получили возможность слегка расслабиться, немного отпустило чудовищное напряжение в груди, позволяя сделать вдох. Это продлилось ровно до того момента, пока боль от пробитых ступней не добралась до сознания.

Дин снова всем своим весом обвис на руках, пока нехватка воздуха не заставила его собрать утекающие силы, чтобы сделать вдох. Это простое, казалось бы, действие превратилось в очередную пытку.

Даже находясь под раскалёнными лучами солнца, Дин не мог унять дрожь. Его веки отяжелели, пока он осматривал толпу в поисках Сэма. Его брат был рядом, его держали возле самого подножия креста. Дин поймал взгляд Сэма и этот самый миг дрожь, наконец, прекратилась.

Дин чувствовал, как истончается его связь с миром, он уже не видел толпящихся вокруг сектантов и не слышал их пения. Дин видел только то, что его брат жив и здоров, и это было все, о чём он когда-либо просил.

  

Две тысячи миль за три дня. Виктор еще никогда не выслеживал тех, кто перемещался бы так же быстро, как эти чёртовы Винчестеры. Всё чего он хотел, это восемь часов полноценного сна в собственной постели, и чтобы начальство не капало на мозги. Но если забыть про чувство запредельной усталости и категорическое нежелание отвечать на звонки, когда он всё-таки обезопасит общество от чокнутых братьев, то, пожалуй, будет скучать по этому дьявольски странному делу.

Гордость Виктора серьезно ранило то, что он все ещё не смог поймать неуловимых братьев, но любой, кто изучил бы дело Винчестеров, наверняка бы засомневался в том, что они вообще люди. Когда он, наконец, их поймает, жизнь станет на порядок скучнее. Но зато он спасёт свою репутацию и упечет этих чудовищ подальше, туда, откуда они уже никогда не смогут навредить людям. Контора с большой неохотой направляла агентов на это дело, учитывая сколько ниточек обрывались, так и ни к чему и не приводя,, но, казалось, Винчестеры, наконец, сами устали от сумасшедшей гонки. Сейчас Виктор был одним из агентов, работающих чтобы прикрыть культ, который промывал мозги детишками и оставлял за собой след из обезображенных трупов.  Настоящий букет больных извращенцев. Винчестеры вписывались в него идеально.

Когда вместе с местными агентами они осмотрели Малор Марр, кратерное озеро, пользующееся особой популярностью у сектантов, они нашли там комплект одежды, с поддельными документами на имя Дина Винчестера в карманах. Виктора слегка смутило то, что Винчестеры оказались так беспечны, но его совсем не шокировало то, что они здесь были. Он бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что именно они возглавляли всю эту проклятую компанию.

Пейзаж был пустынным — только открытые ветрам и горячему солнцу выходы скальной породы. Виктор бросил пиджак в машину, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке и ослабил галстук. Он закатал рукава, но спина рубашки оставалась влажной и липла к коже.

Только когда они двинулись дальше в пустыню и приблизились к (теоретически, уже два года как закрытому) туристическому лагерю, они почувствовали запах дыма и услышали пение. Группа — человек тридцать — стояла возле большого креста, установленного на самом обрыве.

Солнце светило из-за креста, превращая предметы и людей в неясные тёмные силуэты. Кто-то сказал, что видит на кресте человека. Желудок завязался в узел, подтверждая, что Виктор тоже это видел. Еще кто-то сказал, что это не человек, а ангел, и Виктор не мог с этим поспорить, потому что сейчас не мог разглядеть уже ничего.

Это точно были проклятые Винчестеры. Каждый раз, как они оказывались поблизости, его разум начинал выкидывать какие-то фокусы и Виктор начинал видеть какие-то совершенно безумные вещи.

Агенты окружили сектантов, но не могли подойти ближе чем им позволяли скальные формирования, за которыми они имели возможность спрятаться. Секта получила характеристику нестабильной и склонной к жестокости. Все что они могли на данный момент — сидеть и ждать возможности захватить лидера.

Пожилой человек, стоя на краю обрыва, махнул рукой остальным, чтобы они подошли посмотреть на что-то на дне каньона. Как только они двинулись к нему, звеневшее в воздухе песнопение стихло.

В глубине души никто из агентов не верил, что на кресте может висеть живой человек. Не верил до того самого момента, как один из членов группы приблизился к кресту с длинной, поблёскивающей острым наконечником, пикой в руках. Кто-то закричал. Это был хриплый отчаянный вопль, который немедленно пробудил рефлексы защитника в Викторе.

А затем сектанты начали прыгать в пропасть. Зрелище того, как лидер культа раскинув руки бросился вниз с края обрыва, оказалось слишком невероятным и диким для того что бы ум Виктора мог его осознать. Естественное отрицание происходящего длилось ровно до момента, когда остальные безумцы последовали за ним, вздымая к небу руки с зажатыми в них непонятными предметами, прежде чем окончательно рухнуть в бездну.

Агенты бежали так быстро как могли, чтобы попытаться перехватить толпящихся у обрыва людей. Виктор знал, что шансов остановить тех, кто действительно хочет прыгнуть, практически нет, но там был некто, кого ему, возможно, удастся спасти.

Виктор уже был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть — на кресте был распят живой человек, и ещё один стоял на земле, и, несмотря на связанные за спиной руки, пытался защитить распятого. Виктор прицелился в человека с импровизированным копьём, который уже приготовился пронзить висящего на кресте.

— Брось это! — предупредил Виктор. — Брось сейчас же, или я стреляю.

Человек не бросил. Он развернулся и направил копьё вперёд. Честно следуя своим словам, Виктор выстрелил ему в плечо, заставив выронить оружие, прежде чем оно ударило жертву.

Виктор взглянул наверх, и мир, казалось, замер вокруг. Виктор не мог шевельнуться, не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме распятого на кресте жестоко замученного обнажённого мужчины, в обрамлении света заходящего солнца. Гвозди удерживали человека на кресте, а широкие крылья за его спиной, делали его похожим на бабочку.

Перья трепетали на ветру. Это были единственные заметные движения у застывшей на кресте фигуры. Невозможно было разобрать, вздымается ли грудная клетка несчастного и дышит ли он еще. Его обнажённое тело было обожжено солнцем, но болезненная бледность проступала из-под алых ручейков, бегущих по его ногам.

Виктор забыл, как дышать. Он не был уверен, как скоро невнятные мольбы о помощи достигли его рассудка. Но когда он обернулся к их источнику, он снова поднял пистолет.

Возле него стоял Сэм Винчестер. Со связанными за спиной руками. В синяках и с разбитой губой. Но в первую очередь в глаза бросались мокрые дорожки слёз на лице этого монстра в человеческом обличье. Не отводя дуло пистолета ни на миллиметр, Виктор заставил себя ещё раз поднять глаза на распластанное на кресте тело. Он прищурился, смотреть против солнца было трудно, но, даже спрятавшись от его лучей, Виктор не мог опознать лицо, скрытое под маской из крови и застывшее в гримасе агонии.

Когда же пришло узнавание, оставшийся воздух покинул лёгкие.

Дин Винчестер.

Этот нахальный, красивый засранец, сейчас обнажённый и абсолютно безжизненный висел на кресте. Виктор с трудом заставил себя вдохнуть. Сектанты не просто распяли Дина, ради каких-то своих извращённых нужд они прибили крылья к его спине.

Первой мыслью Виктора было — Дин напросился. Не в смысле какой-то там кармы и всё такое, а буквально — пожелал быть распятым. Только-только выпустившись из Академии, Виктор стал свидетелем того, как сумасшедший фанатик, не переставая улыбаться, заживо сжёг себя. Но Дин не улыбался. В его полузакрытых глазах не отражалось ничего кроме боли. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Виктор спрятал оружие и принялся развязывать окровавленные верёвки на руках Сэма.

— Агент Рихтер, какова ситуация? — позвал он местного главного агента.

Когда тот подошёл к Виктору, на его было ошеломлённое выражение, он нервно качал головой.

— Мы остановили всего несколько человек. Удалось спасти почти всех детей, но остальные все… Они… — агент протянул вперёд гигантское белое перо с окровавленным кончиком. — Они просто держали эти перья и прыгали.

— Вы направили людей вниз? — спросил Виктор.

— Да, они спускаются, но это длинный обходной путь, и, после падения с такой высоты, нам повезёт, если мы сможем идентифицировать тела.

Виктор кивнул. Желудок болезненно сжался, но помочь тем, кто уже умер, агент ничем не мог. Он сосредоточился на том, кто сейчас находился прямо перед ним и разрезал последние волокна верёвки на запястьях Сэма.

Освобождённый от верёвок, Сэм даже не взглянул на Виктора. Тот был готов к тому, что Винчестер попробует сбежать, но Сэм не побежал. Вместо этого он рванулся к кресту.

— Помогите мне его снять, — он не просил, он приказывал, но отчаяние настолько ясно проступало в голосе, что Виктор не возмутился тому, что беглый преступник выдвигает требования. Виктор просто подозвал на помощь нескольких глазеющих агентов и тех, кто не занимался детишками. А затем он сделал то, что ещё пару часов назад поклялся бы, что не сделает никогда. Он предоставил руководство Сэму Винчестеру.

Виктор представления не имел с чего начать. Он предположил, что Сэм был свидетелем всего процесса. Винчестер выглядел ошеломлённым, но его глаза сфокусировались на штырях, вбитых в ноги Дина, и вариант начать с освобождения ног выглядел ничуть не хуже, чем любой другой.

Виктор щёлкнул пальцами в сторону ближайшего агента.

— Мне нужна вода и что-нибудь, чем можно выдернуть эти проклятые гвозди.

Это был Агент Мак Калла. Парень был всего лишь второй день в новой должности. Несмотря на это он держался лучше, чем большинство более опытных коллег.

На приказ Виктора, молодой человек отреагировал мгновенно.

— Так точно, сэр.

Агент умчался, а Виктор замер, глядя на то, как кровь стекает по дрожащим ногам Дина. И тут внимание агента снова привлёк Сэм. Один из наиболее опасных преступников Америки, из последних сил сдерживая истерику, пытался приподнять вверх тело брата.

Подняв руки над головой, он обнял ими бедро Дина и толкал его вверх, чтобы тот мог сделать нормальный вдох.

Виктор молча схватился за второе бедро Дина, помогая поднять его выше. Он проглотил комок в горле, ощутив на коже липкий пот. 

Дин впадал в шок. Руки быстро устали поддерживать вес безвольного тела. Ладони скользили по крови, которая уже начала пропитывать рукава рубашки Виктора, когда к ним подъехала одна из машин, ранее припаркованных дальше по дороге в стороне от лагеря.

Пыль ещё не успела осесть, а Мак Калла уже выскочил из машины и подбежал к ним с бутылкой воды и монтировкой в руках.

— Это всё, что я смог найти.

Сэм неохотно отпустил Дина. Он вытер кровь о свои потёртые джинсы и дрожащими руками взялся за монтировку. Он нервно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, переводя взгляд с неё на брата.

Виктор мог только догадываться, о чём Сэм сейчас думал. Но взглянув в его лицо, никто не усомнился бы, что он готов сделать всё ради своего брата, пусть даже то, что нужно было сделать, было поистине ужасно. Ни от кого нельзя требовать вырывать гвозди из ног собственного умирающего брата. 

Виктор протянул руку, чтобы забрать монтировку.

— Ты просто держи его.

Встретив взгляд Виктора, Сэм колебался не больше секунды. Специальный агент знал, что у Сэма нет причин доверять ему. У них обоих не было причин доверять друг другу, но прямо сейчас Виктору было плевать на то, кто именно висел на кресте. Он хотел снять этого человека, и в этом они с Сэмом были солидарны.

Виктору понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы зацепить маленькую шляпку гвоздя. Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу жгучий комок, когда, чтобы поддеть штырь, ему пришлось зацепить край воспалённой плоти вокруг раны. Виктор надавил на стопу, чтобы выдернуть штырь. Сверху раздался мучительный вздох, беззвучный и отчаянный.

Виктор повидал на своём веку достаточное количество пулевых ранений и не предполагал, что ноги Дина будут выглядеть сколько-нибудь лучше. Но крупные артерии оказались незатронуты пробившим стопы гвоздём. Основной причиной кровотечения были открытые раны на задней стороне ног и порезы, сплошь покрывавшие стопы.

Относительно небольшое количество крови возле ран только сильнее подчёркивало тяжесть повреждений. Это даже близко не походило на чистое входное отверстие от пули девятого калибра. Металл, пробивший плоть и раздробивший мелкие кости входил в тело медленно.

Когда вынули нижний гвоздь, большая часть веса Дина сместилась на Сэма, который передвинулся так, чтобы встать между ногами брата. Теперь Дин практически сидел на плечах Сэма. Сэм поднял голову и посмотрел на Виктора, на лице Винчестера была размазана кровь.

— Вон там есть лестница, — Сэм кивнул в сторону пикниковой зоны. — Нужно просто вытащить гвозди и перерезать верёвки.

Виктор утвердительно кивнул агенту Мак Калла, который рысью метнулся за лестницей. Спустить Дина вниз, если они, конечно, не уронят его, будет значительно менее травматично для пострадавшего, чем если опускать крест вместе с телом.

Они поставили лестницу перед крестом, вдавив её основание между камнями, насколько позволяла неровная почва. Виктор слегка потряс лестницу, чтобы убедиться в устойчивости, прежде чем начать карабкаться вверх.

Поравнявшись с Дином, он, наконец, смог рассмотреть его лицо. В потускневших зелёных глазах Дина не было страха, Дин смотрел вниз на своего брата, со спокойной решимостью и смирением. Виктор не мог понять, каким чудом Дин всё ещё жив, но говоря уже о том, что он находился в сознании.

— Ты будешь в порядке, Дин, — твердил Сэм.

Он повторял эти слова снова и снова, когда Виктор снова взялся за монтировку. Штыри в запястьях Дина были аккуратно расположены  в самом центре, не задевая сетки основных кровеносных сосудов. Виктор догадывался, что это было сделано не из сострадания, а напротив, чтобы продлить мучения жертвы.

Когда первый гвоздь выдернули из запястий, голова Дина откинулась назад, как если бы он закричал, но ни звука так и не раздалось. Виктор передёрнулся, прежде чем наклониться в другую сторону и выдернуть второй гвоздь. Он позволил липким от крови кускам металла упасть на землю, звякнув о каменистую почву. Один из них упал рядом с привязанным к длинному древку кинжалом.

— Дай мне этот нож, — окликнул Виктор, стоявшего внизу агента.

Мак Калла вытянул клинок из петель шпагата, удерживавшего нож на древке, и протянул Виктору. Тот просунул лезвие под верёвки, продолжавшие удерживать Дина, и потянул на себя. Волокна расползлись под острым железом и рука Дина безвольно упала. То же самое произошло с крылом, которое до этого момента Виктор считал деталью креста.

Прежде чем перерезать последнюю верёвку, Виктор посмотрел вниз.

— Держите его.

Сэм поднял руки и поддержал Дина за талию. Общими усилиями они поймали обмякшее тело, когда оно начало валиться вперёд. Несмотря на всю их осторожность, Дин сжался от боли, когда они положили его на землю, и песок пристал к его липкой от крови коже.

Мак Калла накинул пиджак, который держал в руках, на бёдра Дина. Сэм, уже опустившись на колени возле брата, благодарно кивнул. Он прижал пальцы к слабо бьющейся жилке на шее Дина. То, что он почувствовал, его совершенно точно не обрадовало.

Сэм накладывал повязки на запястья Дина, действуя прочти профессионально. Забота, с которой он прикасался к рукам Дина, перевернула отношение Виктора к братьям с ног на голову. Он никогда не видел, чтобы с кем-либо обращались настолько бережно.

— Я не чувствую руки, — прохрипел Дин.

Виктор всё никак не мог связать между собой раздражающе-самоуверенного Дина, которого он помнил, и сорванный шёпот, который слышал сейчас. Но ещё больше его поражало то, что в этом шёпоте каким-то образом все ещё была слышна сила.

Сэм закончил перевязку второй руки и кивнул.

— Всё в порядке, Дин.

Слова, срывавшиеся с губ Сэма, казались такими же привычными, как и его умелые действия с бинтами. Он слегка потёр ладони Дина, пытаясь восстановить циркуляцию крови. Учитывая насколько тело Дина было залито вытекшей из ран кровью, Виктор сомневался, что _венах_ её осталось достаточно, чтобы циркулировать.

Агент переключил своё внимание на то, чтобы убрать крылья, закреплённые каким-то непонятным образом на спине Дина. Это грозило стать дьявольски кровавой процедурой. Виктор обдумал вариант переложить эту задачу на врачей, но крылья оказались настолько велики, что поместить Винчестера в машину вместе с ними было бы практически невозможно.

Но плану действий Виктора не дано было осуществиться. Как только Сэм приподнял Дина достаточно высоко, чтобы напоить, Виктор смог чётко разглядеть спину. Кровь текла по воспалённой коже, иссечённой достаточно глубокими ранами, От этого зрелища желудок агента свело спазмами.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на повреждения, Виктор попытался понять систему крепежа крыльев, но разглядел только всё те же глубокие раны, покрывающие и сами крылья. Крылья не были просто испачканы кровью. Они сами кровоточили.

Похоже, это Винчестерское сумасшествие играло свои штучки с его разумом. Он коснулся пальцами одного из порезов. Рука рефлекторно отдёрнулась, когда крылья слабо шевельнулись в ответ на прикосновение. Виктор проследил крыло до самой спины Дина, к которой они не были приделаны, а росли так же как руки.

— Они настоящие, — произнёс Сэм.

Он сказал это так спокойно, как будто говорил о чём-то совершенно естественном, чему Виктор не должен был удивляться. Сэм ни на секунду не отвлекался от лежащего у него на руках брата. Брата, у которого совершенно очевидно были крылья.

— Что значит «они настоящие»?

— Он — ангел, — тем же дьявольски спокойным тоном сказал Мак Калла.

Они оба говорили так, как будто это Виктор был сумасшедшим, раз удивляется тому, что у парня на спине росли два гигантских крыла.

— Он… — Виктор возмущённо затряс головой, поднимаясь во весь рост. — Он не ангел. Потому что, позвольте вас заверить, если Дин Винчестер — ангел…

— Он не ангел, — прервал его Сэм. — Это они с ним сделали.

У Виктора не было ни единой догадки, что это должно было означать, но, глядя на мучительные попытки Сэма поднять Дина, он решил пока об этом забыть. Было похоже на то, что младший Винчестер хорошо знаком с тем, как носить на руках своего брата, но бесконтрольные взмахи огромных крыльев никак не давали поймать равновесие. Мак Калла поспешил помочь, обхватив крылья и прижав их к телу Дина.

— И куда ты собираешься его везти? — вмешался Виктор.

Сэм неуверенно посмотрел на него, как будто не совсем понимая, какого именно ответа от него ждут, впрочем, Виктор и сам не был уверен, о чём спрашивает. Он не знал, что теперь делать с Винчестерами, он совершенно точно не мог притащить в полицейский участок умирающего ангела. Не более чем Сэм мог привезти Дина в ближайшую больницу и ожидать от врачей чего-то большего, чем изумлённые взгляды.

— Монастырь Святой Марии совсем рядом, — подал голос МакКалла. — Сёстры смогут оказать ему помощь.

Это был лишь частичный ответ на вопрос Виктора, но на данном этапе можно было им ограничиться.

— Хорошо. Несите его в машину. Я поведу.

Был Виктор прав в отношении Винчестеров или ошибался, но он ещё никогда не видел человека, который выглядел бы настолько мёртвым, как Дин, и при этом продолжал бы дышать. Однако, если был хоть малейший шанс невиновности Дина, то самое малое, что он заслуживал — умереть в нормальной постели.

 

Сэм, как мог, старался смягчить для Дина тряску, когда машина двинулась по каменистой дороге. Вскоре они свернули с открытого вулканического плато на небольшую дорогу, уходящую в сосновый лес.

Небо ещё оставалось светлым, но солнце уже скрылось за вершинами гор и стало заметно прохладнее. Они укрыли Дина одеялом, стараясь сохранить те остатки тепла, что ещё оставались в его теле.

Сидеть в машине ФБР было слегка неуютно, но Сэм был вынужден отдать должное Хендриксону, превышавшему все мыслимые пределы скорости. Младший агент, который, как понял Сэм, на самом деле верил в то, что Дин ангел, сидел на переднем пассажирском сидении, указывая путь. Несмотря на их прошлый печальный опыт общения с ФБР, Сэм не мог отрицать то, что эти два агента делают всё возможное для спасения его брата.

Дин лежал на боку, наполовину на коленях Сэма, так что крылья свисали на пол. Кровь из ран уже пропитала собой одеяло, и Сэм чувствовал, как она сочится сквозь плотную ткань джинсов. Он даже не мог попытаться приостановить кровотечение, зажав раны — их было слишком много.

Дин попытался сжать пальцами рубашку на груди брата, но искалеченная кисть не слушалась. Сэм обнял его за плечи и теснее прижал к себе. Ни было никакой возможности избежать прикосновений к ранам, почти сплошь покрывавшим тело Дина. Но гораздо важнее было дать ему физическое подтверждение, что Сэм рядом.

— Давай, Дин, — шептал он. — Просто держись.

Хендриксен бросил на них взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.

— Как он?

Тело Дина содрогалось, а дыхание стало катастрофически неровным и поверхностным. Сэм чувствовал, как брат ускользает. Он обнял его ещё крепче, как будто мог объятиями удержать душу.

Сэм даже не пытался сдержать текущие по щекам безмолвные слёзы, но прежде чем ответить он прокашлялся:

— Дин будет в порядке.

Это был единственный вариант. Этим утром Дин был в порядке. Он смеялся и шутил, был таким, каким Сэм уже и не помнил когда видел его в последний раз.

Дин напоминал маленького ребёнка на экскурсии по дамбе, захлёбывался восторгом перед грандиозными механизмами, и помогал пожилой леди управиться с её инвалидным креслом. Сэм просто хотел дать брату возможность хотя бы на один день притвориться, что всё в порядке, но даже этого их лишили.

Машина резко свернула на полузаброшенную дорожку. Наконец, они подъехали к группе зданий. Сэм отчаянно цеплялся за надежду, что они не опоздали.

Как только Виктор остановил машину, Мак Калла распахнул дверь и побежал к одному из домов. Агент рассказал, что накануне, в рамках расследования дел о культе, он опрашивал монастырских сестёр. Было похоже, что Мак Калла знает что делает, но сердце Сэма замерло, когда он огляделся вокруг.

Извилистые узкие тропинки вели к старинным каменным зданиям с замысловатыми витражными окнами. За невысокой оградкой в куче мусора копались куры, а чуть дальше овцы безразлично жевали сухую траву. Всё выглядело так, как будто они попали в восемнадцатый век. Он сомневался даже в том, что сюда провели электричество, не говоря уже об оборудовании необходимом для того, чтобы сделать для Дина больше, чем просто помолиться.

Но времени на сомнения больше не было. По тому, каким поверхностным стало дыхание Дина, Сэм чувствовал, что его брат не продержится дольше. Сэм потянулся к дверной ручке, но Виктор уже вышел и открыл дверь для него. Агент наклонился и помог вытащить Дина из машины.

Дин перестал реагировать ещё до того как они миновали палаточный лагерь. Он полностью потерял сознание и никак не откликнулся, когда его начали перемещать.

Сэм прижал пальцы к горлу Дина, успокаивая себя тем, что пульс всё ещё есть. С помощью Виктора, он снова поднял Дина на руки и двинулся к зданию, в котором скрылся Мак Калла.

Облегчение волной окатило его, когда он прошёл в двери и обнаружил небольшой, но полностью оснащённый госпиталь. В противоположность архаичной архитектуре, в здании было проведено электричество и всё необходимое для реанимации оборудование уже было установлено возле кровати, на которую Сэму указали положить Дина.

Молоденькая монашка, оказавшаяся рядом, ахнула при первом взгляде на Дина. Она прошептала короткую молитву, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным сёстрам. Они прикрыли простынью бёдра Дина и развернули его крылья, чтобы полностью открыть спину. Две сестры поддерживали расправленные крылья, пока остальные осматривали самые глубокие ранения.

Сегодня, всего на несколько часов назад, Сэм касался руками спины Дина и переживал о нескольких обнаруженных шрамах. Теперь эта кожа была исполосована до неузнаваемости. Тело, которое он хотел защитить от солнца, было сплошь залито кровью.

Они готовили капельницы и переливание крови, когда подошёл Мак Калла.

— Это сестра Ирен.

Пожилая женщина, выглядела, по мнению Сэма, в точности так, как должна выглядеть монахиня. Она очевидно занервничала, бросив взгляд на Дина. Тепло улыбнувшись, монахиня сжала руку Сэма в своих ладонях.

— Я так сожалею обо всём этом, дорогой, — прошептала она. — Но вы не могли прийти в более подходящее место. Я провела долгие годы, изучая Распятие, включая и медицинские аспекты. Как на счёт того, чтобы присесть, и мы всё обговорим?

Сэм уже приготовился протестовать, когда понял, что она не пытается увести его прочь от Дина. Монахиня подвела его к стулу, находящемуся не более чем в пяти футах от того места, где он стоял раньше, и расположенному так, что он мог не терять брата из вида.

Садясь, Сэм заметил, что Хендриксен всё ещё стоит в дверях. Он совсем забыл о присутствии агента.

— Спасибо, сестра, — поблагодарил Сэм. — Извините меня, я должен вас на минуту оставить. Мне нужно кое-что уладить.

Всего несколько широких шагов и он уже возле дверей:

— Хендриксен…

— Честно? Я даже не желаю ничего знать, — прервал его агент. — Но если я еще хоть раз услышу ваши имена…

— Не услышите, — заверил Сэм. — Но есть кое-что ещё, я вынужден просить Вас об одолжении.

— Об одолжении? О, ну конечно! Всё что угодно, для моих наилюбимейших подозреваемых, — Виктор прервал тираду, посмотрел на сестёр, суетящихся возле Дина и вздохнул. — Хорошо, но не ошибись. У тебя лишь один шанс воспользоваться моей жалостью.

— Мне нужна книга, которой Даниэль пользовался, совершая ритуал над моим братом. Я не видел её, но она точно должна быть среди имущества культа.

— И это всё? — тон Хендриксона был пропитан сарказмом. — Ты всего лишь хочешь, чтобы я отдал улики находящемуся в розыске подозреваемому? — прежде чем Сэм начал объяснять, Виктор вскинул руку в останавливающем жесте. — Чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше, Я посмотрю, что удастся сделать.

 

Дин услышал напевный речитатив. Он раздавался издалека и был слышен очень смутно, но услышанного оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать всплеск адреналина в крови. Страх заставил его почти полностью проснуться, даже не смотря на то, что открыть глаза пока не удавалось. Когда пение стихло, Дин замер в ожидании грядущей пытки.

Боли не последовало, но он почувствовал, как его снова поднимают. Когда его уложили обратно, поверхность под ним оказалась мягкой, но чужие руки никуда не делись, придерживая ноги Дина. Не дожидаясь пока зрение сфокусируется, он нанёс удар. Но кулак перехватили. Дин рванулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя удерживающего его человека.

— Дин!

Испуганный возглас Сэма заставил его забиться сильнее. Вокруг собралась целая группа людей. Но кроме того мужчины, с которым он боролся, все остальные были женщинами. Это удержало его от следующего удара, но вырываться он не перестал.

— Я могу дать ему успокаивающее, — раздался женский голос.

Дин слабо понимал значение прозвучавших слов. Единственное, что он твёрдо знал –он не хочет этого, чем бы «этим» оно не было. Он попробовал протестовать, но издаваемые им звуки оказались складываться в предложения.

— Нет, он в порядке, — заговорил Сэм. — Просто дайте ему минутку. Дин, посмотри на меня. Эй! Всё в порядке.

Брови Дина сошлись на переносице. Открыв глаза, наконец, он увидел склонившегося над ним Сэма. Брат крепко держал его за руки, не давая вырваться. Сердце ещё панически частило, когда Дин обвёл взглядом комнату.

Из-за толпящихся вокруг людей, он мог видеть только потолок, тяжёлые балки перекрытий подсказывали, что они находятся в очень старом здании. Эти балки так же вызывали смутные ассоциации, которые Дин никак не мог сформулировать.

Было похоже, что невидимые с его места окна, были большими и их было много, поскольку помещение было залито естественным светом. Острый запах антисептика напоминал о больнице, но его смягчал аромат трав и цветов.

Попискивание медицинской аппаратуры и звуки шагов эхом отдавались от стен. Люди собрались вокруг его кровати. Рядом с Сэмом встала молодая женщина, внимательно всматриваясь в Дина.

Он почувствовал, что тает, глядя в её лицо. Бесконечная доброта, светившаяся в глазах, даже несколько смущала. Дин с трудом смог перевести взгляд на её одежду, и все его надежды попозже пригласить её выпить были тут же уничтожены.

Монашки. Его окружали монашки. Более того, он лежал на кровати, голый, перед целой толпой монашек.

Дина положили на бок, и он немедленно подтянул колени, пытаясь прикрыться, но одна из сестёр уже накинула на него простыню. Она аккуратно подоткнула ткань под локоть Дина. Другая монахиня уже шла к выходу с охапкой использованных простыней в руках. Дин хмыкнул. Что бы там не произошло, но теперь компания несчастных монашек меняет бельё на его кровати.

Он попробовал вспомнить, где находится, но единственным, что было ему знакомо, оказалось лицо Сэма. Воспоминания не проснулись, пока одна из сестёр не наклонилась к нему, и нитка чёток с распятием на конце не качнулась перед его глазами.

— Он хорошо справляется, — сказала женщина. — Давайте оставим их ненадолго.

Монахини разошлись, и Дин увидел остальные больничные кровати. Все они были пусты, и Дин был благодарен уже за это. Его взгляд остановился на витражном окне в дальней стене. Яркие цветные стёкла складывались в изображение ангела с распростёртыми крыльями.

— Нет! — простонал Дин.

Не может быть, чтобы тот безумный сон, который он помнил, был реальностью. Но загнанная лекарствами куда-то вглубь боль, утверждала обратное. Постоянная тянущая ломота во всём теле, сменялась острыми вспышками при малейшем движении.

Дин поднял руку. Она была замотана слоями бинтов. Повязка была особенно толстой в районе запястий. Когда он попытался пошевелить пальцами, ничего не произошло.

Дин подавил приступ паники. — Какого чёрта?

— Всё в порядке, Дин, они позаботятся об этом, — поспешил успокоить брата Сэм. — Как ты себя чувствуешь в остальном?

— Как я..? Какое, к хренам, в порядке! Да я замотан в бинты, как чёртова мумия и я не могу удержать в руках пистолет, когда эта сумасшедшая секта висит у нас на хвосте, — Дин прижал ладонь к лицу, словно пытаясь собрать воедино рассыпающуюся головоломку. — Там ведь была секта, верно? Или каннибалы… чёрт, ненавижу каннибалов.

— Их больше нет, Дин.

Он не знал, что именно под этим подразумевается, но в словах Сэма было достаточно уверенности, чтобы внимание Дина вернулось к факту, который Сэм старательно игнорировал. Раз те кто его лечил полагали, что он нуждается в таком количестве повязок, значит хотя бы часть того что он помнит действительно случилась.

— У меня есть крылья? — Дин попробовал оглянуться через плечо, но движение оказалась слишком болезненным. Он уронил голову обратно на подушку. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они не превратили меня в порномодель для извращенцев.

— Мы работаем над этим.

— Очешуительно. Так что? Я целиком и полностью в глубокой… — Дин мысленно пнул себя, осознав, что он даже не поинтересовался состоянием Сэма. Увидев расплывающийся синяк на лице брата и повязки на обоих запястьях, он попытался сесть. — Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — Сэм уложил его обратно. — Ляг, пожалуйста. Ты весь покрыт ранами, которые ещё не успели затянуться и доктора уже перелили в тебя почти четыре литра крови.

Одна из сестёр появилась рядом. Улыбнувшись, она поставила чашку чая на столик возле кровати Дина.

— Настоящее чудо, что ты всё ещё с нами.

Сэм согласно кивнул, заставив Дина закатить глаза. Последнее, кем он сейчас себя мог назвать — это благословлённым. Он совсем не ощущал большую часть своего тела. Пальцы не слушались, зато он чувствовал то, чего чувствовать не следовало вовсе, как если бы у него была ещё одна пара рук на спине.

Он рискнул вытянуть настоящие руки, но крылья зашевелились одновременно. Сэм подхватил принесённую сестрой чашку. Осколки не столь удачливого блюдца разлетелись по полу.

Дин попытался прижать крылья обратно к спине. Он не был уверен, удалось ли это ему, но, по крайней мере, больше ничего не упало.

— И когда мы познакомим эти гм… с пилой?

— Мы не можем их просто отрезать, Дин. Врачи сделали рентген. Ритуал полностью изменил структуру твоих плеч.

— Что? Они действительно превратили меня в неф… как там его?

— Нефилим. И нет. Хотя нефилимов обычно изображают крылатыми, они являлись расой гигантов, описанных в Ветхом Завете.

— Где? — переспросил Дин.

— Не важно, — Сэм покачал головой. — Ты всё ещё человек… только с крыльями. Ритуал, вероятно, активировал что-то, что позволяет менять форму шейпшифтерам.

— Ладно… и как мне обернуться обратно?

— Хендриксен всё ещё пытается найти использованную в ритуале книгу. — Сэм собрал осколки упавшего блюдца, положил их на столик и присел рядом. — Сейчас самое главное — привести тебя в норму.

— Подожди. Хендриксен? — Дин был уверен, что ослышался. — Я провалялся в отключке так долго, что ад замёрз?

— Несколько дней, — тихо ответил Сэм.

Он не смотрел на Дина, когда говорил, и поэтому Дин не был уверен, как в точности расшифровалось «несколько дней». Он вопросительно изогнул бровь и покосился на Сэма.

— Им пришлось погружать тебя в искусственную кому, — подтвердил Сэм. — Но только на самый сложный период лечения. Ты будешь в порядке.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Дин. — Я беспокоюсь не об этом. В ФБР знают, что мы здесь, и ты не считаешь, что сейчас самое время уносить отсюда наши задницы?

— Дин, ФБРовцы спасли тебя.

— Повтори?

— Я знаю, что ты не веришь в чудеса, но Хендриксен и команда агентов появились из ниоткуда в нужной точке, в самом сердце пустыни, точно в тот момент, когда мы нуждались в помощи… и если бы здесь не оказалось этого монастыря…

— О, пожалуйста, — простонал Дин. — В задницу чудеса!

Дин передёрнулся, лёжа на кровати. Без тени сомнений он знал, что под завязку накачан лекарствами, но этого всё равно было недостаточно, чтобы он купился на вечные сэмовы: стакан наполовину полон и старик на облаке присматривает за нами. Если бы кто-нибудь присматривал за ними, почему он не остановил сектантов, когда они только напали на братьев возле озера.

Если действительно существовало нечто невыразимо могущественное, заботящееся о людях, почему оно не избавило отца от путёвки в ад вместо самого Дина или не спасло их маму в пожаре. Почему не сохранило Сэма от такой жизни? Одно единственное хорошее событие, случившееся во время адской бури, ни хрена ничего не доказывало.

— Не было ни одного шанса, что ты мог продержаться так долго с таким малым количеством крови, что у тебя осталось, — сказал Сэм.

— То есть ты благодаришь Бога за мою невероятную стойкость? — усмехнулся Дин. — Я просто должен был убедиться, что ты выберешься оттуда.

Дин вздохнул, глядя, как скривился Сэм. Он знал, что брат хочет верить во что-то б _о_ льшее, заботящееся о них. Сэм мог верить во что угодно. Но он просто не мог ожидать, что Дин купится на эту ахинею.

— Послушай, если всё это исчезнет, — сказал Дин, указывая на себя. — Если какое-то небесное чудо заставит исчезнуть чёртовы крылья, излечит мои руки и позволит мне выйти отсюда без шрамов на шкуре, вот тогда мы с тобой поговорим о высших силах. А до того, все разговоры, всего лишь бессмысленная хрень.

— Мне совершенно всё равно, что ты думаешь о том, почему ты ещё здесь и жив, — Сэм опустил руку на плечо Дина. — Я просто очень рад, что ты решил задержаться на этом свете.

  

 Прямо над головой, на верхних ветках сосны о чём то своём спорила пара соек. Скамейка, на которой сидел Сэм, опоясывала вековой ствол. Тихий внутренний дворик с маленьким садиком был со всех сторон укрыт зданиями монастыря. По стенам, укрывавшим садик от палящего солнца, карабкались плетистые розы. Но в разгар лета, воздух был жарким даже в тени.

Запрокинув голову, Сэм отсутствующе смотрел в ярко синее небо, проглядывающее сквозь переплетение ветвей. В пальцах он бездумно крутил новый кожаный шнурок, принесённый сестрой Ирен для амулета Дина. Сэм уже несколько дней непрерывно вертел его в руках. Дину не понравится, если шнурок будет жёстким. Ему будет приятно ощущать его мягким и гибким, таким как был тот, прежний.

Руки Сэма всё ещё время от времени непроизвольно вздрагивали, когда он вспоминал, как был близок к тому, чтобы навсегда потерять брата. Старый шнурок от амулета был разорван. Не когтями вервольфа, не демонским клинком — беспощадным ударом плети, которую держала человеческая рука. Вполне обычные люди били Дина плетьми достаточно сильно, чтобы рассечь кожу и разорвать плоть под ней. Тридцать девять раз.

Нет, Сэм не считал. В тот момент он вообще был не в состоянии мыслить. Но у сестры Ирен были основания предположить это. Тридцать девять ударов трёххвостой плетью с вплетёнными в неё металлическими шипами. Сто семнадцать ран на теле Дина и больше швов, чем было возможно сосчитать.

Сестра Ирен знала это, потому что беседовала с Дэниелом. Не раз и не два, но многократно, на протяжении месяцев. Дэниел Уолкотт, представившийся теологом, останавливался в одной из монастырских гостевых комнат и вёл исследования под руководством сестры Ирен. И, похоже, параллельно с этим собирал группу последователей.

Никто ничего не заподозрил до тех пор, пока однажды Дэниел не исчез, прихватив с собой несколько монастырских документов из закрытого архива. Именно поэтому сестра Ирен так спокойно отреагировала на крылья Дина. Она уже догадалась, что стало причиной их появления.

Сама мысль о том, что кто-то знал, что кто-то мог предотвратить весь этот кошмар, приводила Сэма в бешенство. А Дин говорил ему забыть и успокоиться…

Сэм сознавал, что сестра Ирен не предполагала, чем закончатся те исследования. Но Дин не видел того, что видел Сэм. Он не был тем на чьих глазах, с его родного брата едва ли не спустили шкуру, а затем гвоздями прибили к кресту и оставили умирать.

Дин лежал на скамейке рядышком. Он лежал на животе, головой касаясь бедра Сэма. Крылья наполовину укрывали его, одно свесилось достаточно низко, чтобы коснуться земли.

Сэм провёл ладонью по кончиками перьев. По крылу пробежала дрожь, и он сразу отдёрнул руку.

Он не собирался будить брата. Но он всё никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Даже спустя полторы недели неотрывного наблюдения за тем, как сёстры ухаживают за своим крылатым пациентом.

Крылья пока не причиняли особенного беспокойства, но большую часть времени Дин проводил в полузабытьи, даже не вспоминая об их существовании. Основным занятием Дина был сон, и Сэм был готов благословить небеса за их маленькие милости.

Новые обезболивающие препараты отлично работали, и тело тратило всю имеющуюся энергию на выздоровление. Но, стоит Дину хотя бы немного оклематься, и никакая сила в мире не сможет его удержать в постели, не важно, готово его тело к нагрузкам или нет. Уже то, что сейчас Дин спал не в больничной постели, а на садовой скамейке, подтверждало это.

Как только стало возможным снять капельницы, Дин немедленно потребовал, чтобы ему разрешили вставать. То, что он был едва в состоянии ходить на своих искалеченных ступнях, не принималось им во внимание. Дин не мог даже нормально одеться и обуться.

Мягкие тапочки без задников, заменившие ботинки, грозили сейчас совсем соскользнуть с забинтованных ног. Бесконечные слои бинтов заставляли Дина выглядеть почти одетым, не смотря на отсутствие рубашки, которую просто невозможно было надеть — мешали крылья.

Вместо жёстких тяжёлых джинсов, ему пришлось надеть свободные больничные штаны, которые не раздражали многочисленные раны на ногах и ягодицах. Да и руки слишком плохо слушались его, чтобы он мог самостоятельно справиться с тугими застёжками.

Гвозди, вбитые в запястья Дина, повредили нервы, и теперь его кисти оказались частично парализованы. Хуже всего дело обстояло с правой рукой, где пальцы свело в неплотный кулак, и Дин был не в состоянии их выпрямить. На левой руке был парализован только большой палец.

Дин любил работать руками. Он гордился своим умением ухаживать за оружием больше, чем любыми другими своими навыками. В особенно тяжёлые жизненные моменты он по винтику перебирал Импалу. Сама мысль о том, что руки Дина могут навсегда остаться в таком состоянии, повергала Сэма в ужас — он слишком хорошо представлял себе, что это будет значить для брата.

Врачи планировали провести операцию по восстановлению работы нервных окончаний, как только Дин немного окрепнет. Предполагалось, что это поможет. И, возможно, удастся полностью восстановить двигательную функцию, все зависело от того насколько серьёзен причинённый ущерб. Но даже при самом лучшем раскладе, выздоровление займёт гораздо больше времени, чем Дин мог бы счесть приемлемым. Месяцы тренировок по сгибанию пальцев сведут Дина с ума.

Сэм молча смотрел на небо, когда услышал эхо приближающихся шагов. Слишком тяжёлых, чтобы принадлежать кому-то из сестёр. Сэм мгновенно очнулся от раздумий. Он аккуратно подвинул Дина, чтобы иметь возможность, не беспокоя его, встать и, если понадобится — сражаться. Дин пошевелился, но не проснулся.

Подошедший человек был последним, кого Сэм мог ожидать увидеть. Специальный агент Виктор Хендриксен, собственной персоной, стоял перед входом во дворик, держа в руках большую коробку.

Несмотря на свою просьбу и обещание агента подумать, Сэм, на самом деле, не надеялся на то, что она будет исполнена. Шаги Хендриксена стали тише, когда он увидел, что Дин спит.

— Они говорили, что он жив, но не могу сказать, что в тот момент я им верил, — Виктор покачал головой.

Сэм перевёл взгляд на Дина и кивнул. Он и сам, в какой-то момент в машине по пути сюда подумал, что брат умер. Дин не понимал, почему все вокруг считают своим долгом сказать ему что-то такое о чудесах, просто потому, он не мог видеть себя в те страшные часы. Не помнил, насколько все было ужасно в действительности.

— Что Вы здесь делаете? — спросил Сэм.

Хендриксен молча поставил коробку на скамью рядом с ним. Сэм заглянул внутрь. В коробке были книги и мешочки с травами. Он вынул одну из старых, переплетённых в кожу книг и пролистал её. Пожелтевшие страницы были исписаны латынью.

— Я не знал, что тебе было нужно, — сказал Виктор. — Но судебного разбирательства не будет. Так что, какого чёрта? Если я ворую вещдок, то почему бы не украсть все?

Сэм опустил книгу обратно в коробку, теряясь в мыслях, что же сказать в ответ.

— Спасибо. Похоже, это именно то, что нам нужно. Так что там Дэниел и остальные?..

— Мы задержали того, которого я подстрелил. Он согласился дать показания. На самом деле, его просто невозможно заткнуть. Если опустить детали, то получается, что подобное они творили не впервые. За ними тянется целый шлейф из пропавших без вести на протяжении последних двух лет. Все пропавшие — это молодые мужчины в районе тридцати лет, все собирались посетить Маллор Маар. Их мёртвые тела, когда их находили, были похожи на кровавое месиво. Парень, которого мы задержали, нёс какую-то околесицу, говорил, что все они просто оказались недостаточно сильны.

Память Сэма на мгновение вернула его назад, в тот момент, когда крылья прорывались из тела Дина. Может быть, Дэниел усовершенствовал ритуал, а может быть Дин просто оказался первым, кто смог его выдержать. Так или иначе, это было ещё одним напоминанием о том, как близко Сэм был от того, чтобы навсегда потерять брата.

— Дэниел будет похоронен в закрытом гробу, — продолжил Хендриксен. — То же самое касается Сэма и Дина Винчестеров.

Сэм толком не спал с момента их прибытия в монастырь, усталость заполнила всё его существо, поэтому на то чтобы понять, о чём говорит Виктор ушло несколько долгих секунд.

— Ты нас просто отпустишь? — Сэм не верил своим ушам.

— Они нашли идентификационные документы твоего брата среди множества тел, а ты, разумеется, должен был быть где-то неподалёку. Нет смысла тратить деньги налогоплательщиков, разыскивая мёртвых подозреваемых.

Сэм даже не предполагал, как сильно давила на него молчаливая угроза ФБР. Они могли забрать Дина. Не раз и не два, лёжа без сна и слушая дыхание брата, Сэм спрашивал себя, правильно ли он сделал, доверившись Хендриксону, или ему следовало хватать брата и бежать пока не поздно.

— Почему Вы помогаете нам?

— Я так думаю, это меньшее, из того что я могу сделать, учитывая, насколько я был неправ. Видишь ли, я заново проработал все выдвинутые против вас обвинения. Во всех случаях, когда вы были замечены, умирали люди. Я счёл, что всё совершенно ясно. Я упустил всего лишь один момент. Когда на сцене появлялись вы, смерти не начинались. Они заканчивались.

— Я не знаю, кто вы и что вы делаете, но меня не покидает чувство, что вы принесёте гораздо больше пользы находясь на свободе, чем гния в тюрьме для особо опасных, — Виктор кивнул на Дина. — Сомневаюсь, впрочем, что решётка бы вас удержала. Этот твой брат, просто чёртов таракан!

Сэм улыбнулся. Впервые с того момента, как они повстречались с сектантами Дэниела. Хендриксен был прав почти во всём, включая тот факт, что почти ничто на земле не могло остановить Дина.

 

В убогом домишке не было кондиционера. Тень от деревьев спасала незначительно, жара оставалась почти такой же невыносимой под одеялом из перьев. Дин попытался держать крылья на весу, но плечи почти сразу взмолились о пощаде. Он неохотно позволил им опуститься на влажную от пота, облепленную повязками спину.

Дин вытер капли со лба. Он стиснул зубы от разочарования, когда пальцы послушались лишь частично. Та великая операция, которая (Сэм клялся и божился) должна была всё исправить, прошла успешно. Ничего не исправилось. Его пальцы, хотя и выпрямившиеся теперь, оставались онемелыми и непослушными.

Когда он очнулся от анестезии, дежурная медсестра радостно проинформировала его, что в его молодом возрасте потребуется всего несколько месяцев на то, чтобы вернуть пальцам относительную подвижность. А через год-другой, он может даже вернуть себе полную чувствительность.

Дин едва не впал в бешенство от таких новостей. Даже если он будет всё ещё жив через год, хотя, вероятно, уже не будет. Нет, совершенно _точно_ _не будет_ , учитывая, что он не в состоянии драться с нечистью, не чувствуя собственных пальцев.

— Мы просто уйдём в тень ненадолго, — Сэм пытался его успокоить.

— На годик? — Дин закатил глаза. — Мы просто свалим куда подальше на целый год и будем расслабляться, попивая коктейли?

— Целый год может и не потребоваться, а, потом, залечь на дно было бы совсем не плохо. Ты сам хотел сделать перерыв.

Дин мерил шагами единственную комнату их жилища. Половые доски поскрипывали под забинтованными ногами. Ходить все ещё было тяжело. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в подживающих мышцах. Но это было не важно. Дину было необходимо отвлечься.

— Мне без разницы, куда мы поедем, просто давай уже поедем куда-нибудь.

— Что? Дин! Мы не можем отсюда уехать!

Дин развернулся лицом к брату, остановившись возле распахнутого окна. Лёгкий ветерок был настолько горячим, что, возможно, окно лучше было бы держать закрытым, но Дин и так сходил с ума, чувствуя себя похороненным заживо. А вот без чего он вполне мог бы обойтись, так это без духовного песнопения, принесённого этим ветерком.

— Мы, чёрт возьми, точно не останемся, — отрезал Дин.

— Здесь не так уж плохо. Ну, я имею в виду, какой демон явится за нами в монастырь?

— Тот, который на завтрак жрёт девственниц, и я не хочу стать тому причиной.

Дин прекратил расхаживать ровно на пару секунд, именно столько потребовалось времени, чтобы он подхватил свою фляжку.

Чтобы непослушные пальцы могли справиться с плотной крышкой, ему пришлось зажать фляжку коленями. Сэм выхватил её прежде, чем Дин успел открыть.

— Чувак, мне нужно выпить, — рыкнул Дин.

— Ты сидишь на трёх видах обезболивающих! Пей воду!

— Мне не нужна вода! Я просто… Меня уже тошнит от всех этих россказней про то, какое я чудо! Я не чудо! Я обычный парень, с дурацкими крыльями и поганой удачей.

— Больше никто не смог пережить ритуал.

— Без разницы. У меня мурашки от этого места. Ощущение такое, будто кто-то всё время заглядывает мне через плечо. К тому же я окружён девственницами, которые видели меня голым! Да у меня даже нет шанса приударить за ними, не рискуя при этом получить заряд молнии в задницу.

— Дин, если ты ещё раз проведёшь какую-нибудь параллель с порнухой — я тебя стукну.

Дин поднял руку стереть пот с шеи, но стоило ему шевельнуть крылом, чтобы убрать его в сторону, как маховые перья зацепили настольную лампу, которую Сэм уже привык ловить. Дин беззвучно выругался.

— Всё нормально, Дин. Может быть, ты всё-таки ляжешь уже? Ты выглядишь так, как будто готов отключиться.

Шумно вздохнув, Дин завалился на ближайшую кровать. Беспорядочные взмахи крыльев теперь случались довольно редко, и, несмотря на то, что Дин продолжал цепляться крыльями  за всё подряд, он уже вполне сносно их контролировал.

Любое действие, кроме лежания на животе, всё ещё причиняло сильную боль. И дело было не только в том, что от веса крыльев расходились подживающие раны. Болели натруженные мышцы, которые всего пару недель назад не существовали вовсе.

— Если я действительно такой волшебный парень, как твердят все вокруг, эти проклятые штуки для чего-нибудь были бы годны. Думаешь, я смогу догнать Супермена?

— Ты не можешь летать, Дин. Для этого нужны крылья гораздо больше. И структура твоих плеч должна была бы измениться значительно сильнее. Грудь должна была бы стать… ммм… фута четыре в глубину, чтобы компенсировать…

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты только что выяснил весь этот бред в надежде, что я покатаю тебя по округе, а не то, что он уже давно хранится в твоей голове, — выражение лица Сэма ответило лучше всяких слов. — Вот ведь чучело! Ну же, давай просто поедем куда-нибудь!

— Ты даже не можешь сесть в машину…

Дин обнял руками подушку. Он точно собирался встать. Через пару минут.

— Я полежу на заднем сиденье, пока мы доедем до Бобби.

— Бобби всё ещё не вернулся в город. Он на охоте.

— Ну, конечно! Знаю я эту охоту…

— Дин, я серьёзно. Нам следует остаться, пока мы не проведём обратный ритуал. Если что-то пойдёт не так, тебе может понадобиться медицинская помощь и существует только одна больница, где в курсе, что делать.

— Да, да, хорошо. Но мы сделаем это сегодня.

— Дин! Нужно подождать.

— Чего? Пока не найдём другой культ, который будет восхищаться милыми крылышками? Чувак, уже то, что я в официальном целибате, достаточно плохо. Если я не смогу летать, какой смысл разгуливать по округе изображая из себя Джона Траволту в Майкле?

— Мы разберёмся с крыльями, — пообещал Сэм. — И целибат не заразен. Не думаю, что у тебя есть шансы его подхватить.

Дин повернул голову на подушке, чтобы не видеть Сэма и стиснул зубы. Одно дело объяснить подружке тату с символом, который большинство людей считает дьявольским. Не то чтобы Дин действительно переживал на этот счёт, но теперь, со всеми этими шрамами… не было ни одного шанса избежать жалостливых взглядов и душещипательных разговоров, при попытке склеить девицу. В том случае, если он, конечно, проживёт достаточно долго.

На крайняк, хватило бы и того, чтобы у него осталось достаточно работающих пальцев, чтобы самостоятельно подрочить. Да, на данный момент существовали значительно более серьёзные проблемы, Дин это понимал. Просто он чертовски устал.

Он привык к усталости, но обычно оставалось чувство, что ещё чуть-чуть и дела пойдут на лад. Теперь же он начинал сомневаться, может Сэмов бог и вправду существует? Может это всё не случайность? Может всё к этому шло?

Дина вообще уже не должно было быть среди живых. Похоже, вселенная собиралась продолжать тыкать его носом в этот факт. А он так и не знал, каких действий от него ждут, кроме как притворяться, что всё так или иначе наладится.

— Дин?

— Да, Сэмми?

— Ты, правда, в порядке?

Дин развернулся лицом к Сэму. От беспокойства на этом лице его передёрнуло. Две недели! Две недели Сэм не занимался ничем, кроме заботы о жалкой заднице Дина.

— Дин, если ты действительно хочешь ехать…

— Да ладно, ты прав. Я не могу прикрывать твою спину в своём теперешнем виде. Мы станем беспомощной мишенью.

— Это совсем ненадолго, — сказал Сэм. — Пока всё не наладится.

Дин подавил сухой смешок. Сэм практически процитировал отца. Дин верил этому. Раньше. Только вот, до чего это «лучше» их довело. Впрочем, было неважно, верил он в это или нет, до тех пор, пока верил Сэм.

— Да. Конечно.

Направившись к выходу, Сэм коснулся рукой колена Дина.

— Отдохни немного. Я поговорю с сестрой Ирен на счёт ритуала.

— Я уже две недели сплю, — буркнул Дин. — Я не устал.

Он слышал, как прошуршал гравий под ногами Сэма на дорожке возле домика. Вздохнув, Дин поглубже зарылся головой в подушку. Хор, пение которого доносилось из окна, не успел начать новую песню, когда глаза Дина устало закрылись.

 

Сэм еще раз перечитал текст ритуала. Он возился с документом, скрупулезно изучая каждый абзац. Не было никаких сомнений, что они нашли тот самый ритуал, который использовал Дэниел. Всё, что было нужно помимо заклинания — это пройти очищение святой водой и проглотить несколько специальных травок. Теперь оставалось только обратить ритуал, не убив Дина в процессе.

— Я сказала мистеру Уолкотту, что озеро было благословлено Господом, — говорила сестра Ирен. — Так оно и было, но… он выглядел такой потерянной душой. Я надеялась, что мы сможем помочь.

Настоятельница сидела рядом с Сэмом в монастырской библиотеке. Зал был небольшой, но достаточно удобный. Вокруг теснились книжные шкафы. Золотистый свет настольной лампы отражался от корешков старинных фолиантов.

Сестра Ирен помогала разбирать тексты и толковала их значение. Ей была знакома каждая деталь, каждое слово и любая возможная интерпретация. Обычно, Сэм не любил работать с чужаками, но сестра чем-то так сильно напоминала Бобби, что это необъяснимым образом успокаивало.

— Дин был прав, — не выдержал Сэм. — Вы не знали.

— У твоего брата поразительная душа.

— Да, верно.

— Так же как и у тебя. Он выжил там, где немногие бы спаслись, но ты в свою очередь так преданно о нём заботился. Я редко видела подобное.

Сэм неловко поёрзал на стуле. Он сомневался с том, что сестра продолжила бы восхищаться величием его души, знай она, какую тьму та может в себе хранить. В том, что он сейчас делал для Дина, не было ничего, чего бы тот в свою очередь уже не делал или не сделал бы для Сэма.

Он протянул сестре книгу, которую только что читал.

— Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом?

Она сделала паузу, глотнув чай, и аккуратно отставила чашку. Подвинув книгу поближе, сестра Ирен поправила на носу очки.

— Об этом? Если вкратце, то, что было изменено, просто вернётся обратно. В случае твоего брата, это будет означать, что крылья будут поглощены его телом, но боюсь, мы не можем знать это наверняка. Это очень древний текст и, если быть до конца честной, до недавнего времени я считала его мифом.

Сэм мог только надеяться, что это не так, потому что этот текст максимально соответствовал задаче обратить вспять то, что было сделано с Дином. Но Сэм, у которого в голове до сих пор не смолкали крики страдающего от невыносимой боли брата, просто не был способен радоваться чему-то подобному. Последнее чего бы он хотел — это заставить брата пережить эту пытку заново.

— Было какое-то вещество, которым они намазали ему спину и часть которого заставили проглотить, — начал Сэм. — Я не встретил ничего подобного в основном ритуале. Думаю, это был какой-то лекарский состав. Запах был отвратительный.

— О, да. Я поняла, о чём ты говоришь. Рецепт есть в другой книге… вот этой, зелёной. По описанию он предназначен для исцеления. Дэниел постоянно расспрашивал об этом.

— Он наложил эту мазь на плечи Дина, откуда появились крылья.

— Я полагаю, для того, чтобы излечить возникшие из-за этого раны, — ответила сестра. — Текст утверждает, что эта мазь может исцелить любое несмертельное ранение, с Божественного благословения. Но награда не даётся без жертвы. Боль исцеления будет равносильна той, что причиняет ранение.

Дин уже достаточно пожертвовал! Но первые слова брата, когда он только пришёл в себя на больничной кровати, эхом отозвались в памяти Сэма. Дин хотел, чтобы это всё просто исчезло. Сэм видел, как брат смотрел на заживающие раны, когда ему меняли повязки. Дина не заботило то, как он выглядит, но его заботило то, что подумают о нём окружающие.

— У вас есть всё необходимое, чтобы приготовить эту мазь? — спросил Сэм.

— Уверена, что найдётся, — сестра Ирен протянула руку и ободряюще сжала его пальцы, прежде чем встать. — Я приготовлю большую порцию и принесу её в больницу. Его тело ещё сильно ослаблено. Думаю, лучше всего провести ритуал там.

Сэм подождал пока она уйдёт в кухню, после чего уткнулся лицом в колени, изо всех сил сжимая ладонями виски. Он не хотел говорить Дину, что они нашли способ полностью исцелить его, чтобы не обнадёжить раньше времени. Дин захочет попробовать, невзирая на риск, но Сэму нужно было как-то предупредить его об ожидаемой боли.

— Я хочу сделать это.

Сэм подскочил со стула и развернулся. Дин стоял, прислонившись к косяку в дверях библиотеки. Можно было догадаться, что Дин не проваляется в кровати так долго.

— Мы уже занимаемся этим, — Сэм постарался быстро собраться с мыслями. — Мы начнём сегодня вечером, потом дадим тебе время немного отдохнуть и восстановиться и завтра продолжим.

— К дьяволу. Я не собираюсь провести всю следующую неделю, заново в подробностях переживая порку. Сделаем это одним заходом.

— Дин, я не думаю, что ты на самом деле помнишь…

— Я выдержал тогда, выдержу и сейчас. Давай просто сделаем это.

Никакие слова не смогли бы изменить принятое Дином решение. Но, помимо того, в его глазах загорелся свет, который заставил Сэма перестать спорить. В первый раз с того момента, как они оказались здесь, в глазах брата мелькнуло что-то похожее на надежду.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Сэм. — Если это всё просто исчезнет…

— Чувак! Я всё ещё ношу эти пушистые крылышки и выгляжу, как будто об меня чесал зубы Куджо. Не начинай «я же  тебе говорил…». Хотя бы пока, — с этими словами Дин развернулся к выходу.

Если всё сложится так, как хотелось бы Сэму, довольно скоро Дину придётся подтвердить, что, наряду с бедами, случается и коё-что хорошее, и возможно, только возможно, кто-то могущественный присматривает за ним. А сейчас Сэм просто последовал за братом, прихватив со стола пару книг.

Бок обок они шли по широкой каменной дорожке. Уже привычно Сэм укорачивал свои шаги под медленную шаркающую походку брата. Впрочем, он всегда предоставлял Дину выбирать скорость передвижения.

Крылья шевельнулись в ответ на пробежавшую по телу Дина дрожь. Ночной ветерок был достаточно прохладен даже для Сэма, одетого в тёплую рубашку. Дин обходился без рубашек с момента появления крыльев, но постепенно он научился обхватывать себя ими.

Фонарики, расставленные вдоль дорожки, освещали их путь под звёздным небом. Что-то вылетело из темноты, заставив Сэма подпрыгнуть. Это оказалась большая сова, которая поймав в траве полёвку и зажав её в когтях, бесшумно взмахнув крыльями, скрылась между деревьев.

— Выпендрёж! — прошептал Дин. — Так ты уверен на счёт моих летательных шансов?

— На счёт того, что ты не сможешь летать? — уточнил Сэм. — Да, Дин, я уверен. Принимая во внимание твою ненависть к полётам, возможно, оно и к лучшему.

— Я не ненавижу летать, — ответил Дин. — Я ненавижу самолёты, это разные вещи.

— То есть если бы ты управлял самолётом, всё было бы в порядке?

— Гм… нет. Чувак, если бы ты представлял себе, сколько всего может случиться с двигателем, твоей ноги тоже не было бы на самолётах. Никогда не доверяй механизму, если не все его четыре колеса находятся на земле.

Последним, о чём Сэм волновался прямо сейчас, были возможные неполадки каких-то двигателей. Открыв дверь в больницу, он почувствовал, что буквально каменеет. Он даже не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, чего боится больше: того, что что-то может пойти не так, или того, что заклинание может вообще никак не сработать.

Дин прошёл к свободному пространству подальше от кроватей, где  вероятность что-нибудь сшибить крыльями была наименьшей. Он сколько угодно мог пытаться снять напряжение Сэма и менять тему разговора, но он тоже боялся.

— Может быть, нам стоит сегодня ограничиться только тем, чтобы убрать крылья? — выдавил Сэм.

— Нет. Серьёзно. Я хочу со всем этим покончить, — Дин уставился на свои руки. — Я не собираюсь провести всю ночь, гадая, сработает ли оно.

— Мы все будем за вас молиться, — сестра Ирен появилась в дверях, держа в руках металлический ковшик. — И, на случай если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, я буду прямо за дверью, вместе с несколькими медсёстрами.

Сэм поспешил к ней навстречу и взял увесистую посудину.

— Спасибо вам. За всё.

— Да, спасибо, — заговорил Дин. — И простите нас за причинённые неудобства…

Сестра Ирен покачала головой и прикоснулась ладонью к щеке Дина, дожидаясь, когда он поднимет на неё взгляд.

— Ты не создал нам даже доли тех неудобств, о которых переживаешь, — она мягко улыбнулась в ответ на смущённую гримасу, проступившую на его лице. — Господь благословил нас твоим присутствие здесь, — пояснила она. — Твоя воля стала уроком для нас всех.

— Я? Моя?.. Сестра, я же ни черта не делал, только лежал на… — Сэм послал Дину предупреждающий взгляд и Дин подавился последними словами. — Я имею в виду… на кровати, пока вы все заботились обо мне.

— Ты квинтэссенция самоуничижения, дитя.

Дин растерянно повернулся к Сэму, ожидая перевод.

— Это комплимент, Дин, — Сэм спрятал слабую улыбку. Просто скажи спасибо.

— А... спасибо.

— Это было честью для нас, — она остановилась сразу за дверью и посмотрела назад на Дина. — С тобой всё будет хорошо. Господь с тобой.

— Да, отлично…

Когда Дин стоял обнажённый перед толпой сектантов, он выглядел менее неловко, чем прямо сейчас. Он всегда твёрдо держал удар, а вот комплименты…

— Ну, что? Мы, наконец, сделаем это , или как? — спросил Дин.

— Да… Мне придётся сначала снять с тебя все повязки.

Дин кивнул и выпрямился, безвольно опустив руки по бокам. Обычно, они меняли повязки в относительном уединении хижины, но в самой процедуре не было ничего нового. Сэм взял на себя обязанности «перевязочной сестры» с того самого момента, как Дину стало немного лучше. Дин сходил с ума, когда за перебинтовывание брались монахини, но справится с этой задачей самостоятельно, было невозможно.

Сэм начал с запястий и поднялся до плеч, прежде чем осторожно снять повязки со спины. На настоящий момент большинство ран уже затянулось, хотя бы поверхностно, так что крови почти не было, но выступающие рубцы и стянутые швами глубокие раны все ещё оставались опухшими и воспалёнными.

Он помог Дину скинуть просторные штаны и подождал, когда тот переступит через соскользнувшую на щиколотки ткань. Дин мог снять их самостоятельно, но его уже достало то, какого неимоверно упорного труда это требовало. По этой же причине Дин не заморачивался с нижним бельём.

Дин стоял, уставившись в пол, избегая взгляда брата. Сэм видел тело Дина изо дня в день во время перевязок, но, похоже, кое-что избежало его внимания. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что Сэм сравнивал состояние Дина с тем, каким тот был вчера, а не с тем, каким Дин был раньше, до того как начался этот ужас.

Сэм был благодарен судьбе уже за то, что его брат был жив.

Сейчас, однако, он понял, как сильно Дин похудел, как много мышечной массы он потерял. Частично из-за того, что Дин не мог ходить, но главное — Дин потерял аппетит. Сэм не знал, что было основной причиной: боль или стресс. Но одно он знал наверняка: дело не в самой еде, что бы там не утверждал Дин. Здесь его брата кормили лучше, чем тот питался когда-либо раньше.

Сэм снял оставшиеся повязки с бёдер и икр. Глубокие порезы были наглядным напоминанием, почему Дин не особенно рвался посидеть за едой. В том, что стоять было намного легче, Сэм сильно сомневался.

С одной из кроватей он взял простыню и постелил на пол. Если он правильно представляет себе процесс, Дин в любом случае окажется на полу. Поэтому, можно там и начинать, чтобы он не поранился дополнительно.

Сэм мучительно сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Ради Дина.

— Ты готов?

— Чувак, я уже давно более чем готов.

Когда Сэм подошёл к нему с ковшиком пасты, Дин напрягся.

— Она тёплая, не горячая.

Ритуал не требовал того, чтобы в момент использования паста была температуры кипения. Сектанты просто не озаботились заранее охладить её, чтобы она не обжигала кожу жертвы. Сестра Ирен, приготовила мазь заранее, и она была просто тёплой, не обжигая и не холодя.

Сэм осторожно распределил её по телу Дина. Что бы ни входило в рецепт, консистенция снадобья была достаточно вязкой, как клей или густая краска, и мазь не растекалась, оставаясь лежать там, куда Сэм её накладывал. Мускулы Дина подрагивали от напряжения, и Сэм был уверен, что даже столь лёгкие прикосновения причиняют сильную боль.

Под конец процедуры Дин опустился на колени на простыню, и Сэм аккуратно снял повязки с ног. Когда паста коснулась полузатянувшихся ран на стопах, Дин резко вдохнул, поперхнувшись воздухом. Под конец Сэм обошёл Дина вокруг и обработал его запястья, размазывая пасту до тех пор, пока Дин не кивнул ему удовлетворённо.

Сэм молился про себя, что бы все сработало как надо и что бы им обоим хватило сил через это пройти. Начисто вытерев руки, он поднял книгу, уже открытую на нужной странице. Глубоко вдохнув, как будто  последний раз в жизни, Сэм начал читать.

Прозвучало всего лишь несколько предложений, когда спина Дина неестественно выгнулась. Он рухнул на четвереньки и попытался сгрести, лежавшую под ним простыню. Ему удалось подтянуть её к себе, и он изо всех сил вцепился зубами в ткань. Гримаса боли замерла на лице.

Крылья беспорядочно месили воздух и с них белым дождём посыпались перья. Большие маховые сразу опускались на пол, но мягкий пух продолжал виться вокруг сюрреалистической метелью.

К моменту, когда полностью обнажилась скрытая под перьями кожа, кости уже начали схлопываться сами в себя. Простыня приглушала крики Дина, но, казалось, что наполнявшая их боль эхом отражается от каменных стен. Кости складывались, уменьшались, пока, наконец, не исчезли совсем, скрывшись под кожей Дина.

Буквально за пару секунд до того, как Сэм прочитал последнее слово, Дин рухнул на бок. Сэм выпустил из рук книгу, позволив ей удариться об пол, и упал на колени рядом с братом.

Дин сжался в комок, всё его тело бесконтрольно вздрагивало. Шрамы, оставшиеся от глубоких ран, в считанные секунды превратились в едва заметные ниточки и растворились без следа, напоследок  ударив по нервам волной ошеломляющей боли. Зажатая до того в зубах Дина ткань выпала и беспрепятственно разнёсшийся крик раздирал сердце Сэма, который мог лишь беспомощно смотреть, как мучается его старший брат.

Даже когда с тела Дина исчезли последние следы пыток, тот не перестал вздрагивать. Дыхание вырывалось неровными торопливыми всхлипами.

Сэм укрыл брата простынёй, пока Дин справлялся с остаточной болью и изнеможением. Руки Дина сомкнулись на запястьях Сэма с такой силой, что тот лично смог увериться в том, что к брату вернулся полный контроль над ними.

Дин медленно сел, продолжая, однако, опираться спиной на Сэма. Не сводя взгляда с рук, он сжал и разжал кулаки. Зияющие раны на запястьях и остальные повреждения исчезли.

Сэм позволил простыне соскользнуть на пол. Одним концом её он стёр со спины Дина пот и остатки мази. Под ними спина оказалась такой же гладкой, как была в тот злополучный день на озере. Сэм провёл рукой по коже, убеждая себя в реальности происходящего. В себя его привёл резкий тычок острым локтем под рёбра.

— Чувак, убери свои грабли от моей задницы, — хмыкнул Дин.

Его голос ещё не совсем окреп, но ни шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было еще несколько часов назад. Сейчас в голосе Дина слышалась та усталость, признаки которой Сэм тысячи раз наблюдал раньше, до встречи с полоумным сектантами. То есть ничего такого, чего не мог бы исправить нормальный сон и плотный завтрак. Дин потянулся и через плечо коснулся спины.

— Всё исчезло, — подтвердил Сэм. — Так что? Могу я теперь сказать: я же тебе говорил?

— Заткнись, — Дин вяло взмахнул рукой, наметив подзатыльник, и привалился обратно к Сэму, восстанавливая дыхание. Сэм подавил радостный всхлип и натянул простыню на подрагивающие плечи Дина. Теперь Сэм снова мог позволить себе дышать.

 

Присев на край столика для пикника, Дин жадно тянул пиво, выстукивая подошвой ритм песни, звучавшей по радио, когда они подъезжали к лагерю. Дин сжимал пальцы на горлышке бутылки, просто потому что мог, прослеживая дорожки капель конденсата на стекле.

— Я собираюсь взять близняшек, — сообщил он.

Сэм едва не подавился витаминным батончиком.

— Ты осознаёшь, что большинство людей употребляют эту фразу, когда говорят об усыновлении?

— Чувак, не изображай из себя незнайку. Я был тем, кто рассказывал тебе про пестики и тычинки.

— О! Не напоминай мне. Хуже всего было то, что половине из того, что ты мне нарассказывал, я поверил.

— Да, тот момент с леденцом на палочке был очешуителен, — Дин хихикнул.

— Ты такой придурок.

— Но ты меня любишь, — Дин щёлкнул пальцами. — Принеси мне ещё один хотдог.

— Я не настолько сильно тебя люблю, — смеясь, Сэм развернулся обратно к их костру. — Сам возьми.

— Не хочу, а вон тот здоровый пакет зефира — это то, что надо.

Дин легко изогнулся и поймал гигантский пакет, который Сэм кинул в его сторону. С ехидной усмешкой разорвав упаковку, Дин достал кусочек мягкого лакомства, сунул его в рот и ещё один следом. Когда Сэм оглянулся на него, щёки Дина уже раздулись, как у хомяка.

— Если после всего, что случилось, ты подавишься и задохнешься насмерть…

— Я не подавлюсь, — пробулькал Дин полупережёванным зефиром. — Но тебе придётся пожарить мне несколько штук.

Дин передал пакет обратно, и Сэм, не забыв изобразить целое шоу с закатыванием глаз, подобрал прутик и нанизал на него две зефирины. Дин лениво провёл пальцами по запястью и откинулся спиной на столешницу, пересчитывая звёзды, поблёскивающие в просветах между сосновыми ветками.

— Почему бы тебе не подойти сюда и самостоятельно не пожарить свой зефир?

— Потому что ты сделаешь это за меня, а у костра миллион градусов жары. Кроме того, я же волшебный парень, помнишь?

— Да, напомни мне, почему я счёл хорошей идеей рассказать тебе об этом.

Закинув руки за голову, Дин усмехнулся, прислушиваясь к потрескиванию костра. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на Сэма, который педантично подрумянивал зефир и безуспешно пытался скрыть счастливую улыбку.

Сэм был прав. Устроить себе небольшие каникулы было не такой уж плохой идеей. Через недельку Дин, конечно, начнёт сходить с ума и молить об охоте, но сегодняшний вечер был прекрасен. Более того, Сэм, пожалуй, мог оказаться прав и ещё в кое-чём.

Возможно, они действительно не были так одиноки, как ему казалось. Дин не был уверен, насколько далеко готов зайти в своих размышлениях. Он не мог найти объяснения тому, что всё ещё жив, и он не верил в совпадения, но ему также было абсолютно плевать на всё, что находилось за пределами этого лагеря.

Возможно, для Сэма всё случившееся и стало лишь подтверждением идеи, что кто-то неизмеримо более могущественный присматривает за ними, но для Дина подтвердилась лишь одна давно известная ему истина: до тех пор, пока Сэм находится рядом с ним, не имеет никакого значения, что ещё ждёт их во тьме неизвестности.


End file.
